What Happened To Us?
by brenxxduh
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating duh and Troy finds out that he has to move to new york and he doesnt know if hes going to come back,while Troy is gone Gabriella meets someone not just a someone a someone that reminds her of Troy and she is intrested in him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: im new at this so bear with me

Well this is whats going on... Troy and Gabriella are dating(duh) and Troy finds out that he has to move to new york and he doesnt know if hes going to come back,while Troy is gone Gabriella meets someone not just a someone a someone that reminds her of Troy and she is intrested in him...later on Troy comes back and Gabbie and this guy are still dating..what will happen when Troy finds out?Will Gabbie break up with the guy she's already goin out with?

Gabriella's House

It was 7 in the morning when Gabriella got a text from Troy saying,

_meet me at the spot later_(troy secret spot at the school)_,we need to talk_

Gabriella wasn't so happy she knew that the four last words in the text werent so good...usually it ment we need to see new people or im just over u and we need to break up.There were a lot of ways to say it but she new he was going to break up with her.

Later on that day Gabriella called Taylor to come over before she went to go meet up with Troy.Taylor came over and tried to convince Gabriella Troy wasn't going to break up with her

"Gabbie there just 4 words it could mean anything." Taylor said.

"Well yeah but the txt message seems pretty serious i mean come on look at it" Gabbie responded.

"You never know Gabbie maybe he's just scare u or something dont worry about it" Taylor said with her believe me im not lieing kind of voice.

"I dont know hopefully thats it cause right now i am scared, more like concerned." Gabbie said looking at the txt message.

Taylor and Gabriella walked downstairs and outside they gave each other hugs and splitted at the side walk

"Tell me what happens"Taylor yelled

"Ok" Gabriella yelled back

Gabriella headed towards the school thinking about what would happen and what Troy needed to talk to her about. Gabriella got to the school and the spot were Troy was waiting and sitting looking at the mountains.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy turned around and looked at Gabbie and weakly smiled at Gabbie " Hey Gabbie." Troy said back getting up.

"So u said we needed to talk" Gabriella said trying to find out what he needed to talk about

"Umm yeah,Gabbie i dont know how to say this but-" Gabriella cut him off

"Before u say what ur going to say i just want u to know i car-" Troy cut her off

"Gabbie im moving to New York tomorrow,"Troy blurted, Gabriella was speechless trying to get words out of her mouth, " my dad got a coaching job there and he doesnt know if were comin back."Troy finished.

"So...does this mean were over?are we taking a break? or what?" Gabriella questioned.

"I...I..don't know Gabbie...u know i love u a lot and i dont wanna leave u but i heard long distant relationship's dont work out so good" Troy said looking at Gabbie

"Troy, if ur trying to say its over i get it that's all u have to say u know that right?" Gabriella said preventing herself not to cry.

"No, Gabbie thats not what im trying to say i.." Troy stopped to think about what he was going to say " i guess that's what im trying to say,i dont know gabbie i just don't wanna ruin this." Troy looked at Gabbie and hugged her, " Im sorry Gabbie." Troy whispered in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry its taking me so long to update...summer days hot and wonderful i dont wanna waste my time writing to many stories!lol...well anyways,agian im new at this and im still trying to get the hang of just writing the story so yeah...o yeah and i loved the 3 reviews but i want more so yeah bring it up you guys!**

* * *

moments later Troy walked Gabbie home holding her hand tight until they got to her house...( its night time to just to let you guys know ) 

"Troy, I'm really going to miss you a lot!" Gabriella said looking at Troy "I really wish you didn't have to go I mean...why now,right before our..well i mean was going to be 3 months?"

"I'm really sorry Gabbie it's that stupid job my dad interviewed for" Troy replied

"Promise you'll visit,call,write?" Gabriella questioned

"Promise" Troy responded with a smile and kissed Gabriella,and started to walk off her front porch "Night Gabbie, I'll call you when we get to New York"

Gabriella smiled facing her door getting ready to unlock it

"Oh yeah Gabbie," Troy softly yelled out, Gabriella turned her head a little, "i love you"

Gabriella started to cry a little and opened her house door " I love you too Troy!" Gabriella softly yelled back.

**

* * *

The Next Day...**

Gabriella woke up to a note on the pillow beside her with a long velvet blue jewelry box from Troy, Gabriella first opened the note,

_Dear Gabriella, _

_I know your sleeping but i couldn't go to sleep knowing that i was leaving you with nothing, so i thought you might like this, you know something just to remember me by so I know you won't forget me._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Gabriella put the note beside her and opened the jewelry box and saw a bracelet with a heart locket, Gabriella opened the locket and found a picture of her and Troy, Gabriella began to cry at the picture

Meanwhile with Troy he was on his way to New York thinking about Gabriella and the first time they met,the first time they went on a date,the first time they kissed,pretty much the first time of anything u could think of(and no nothing nasty)

**

* * *

**

**2 Days Later**

By the time Troy got to New York he wasn't able to call Gabriella cause she would be in the middle of class and didn't want to get her in trouble by making her cell phone go off during class, so Troy decided to wait a few hours and unpack things.

_few hours later..._

Gabriella was waiting anxiously by the phone just waiting for Troy to call, the phone rang and she rushed to it and picked it up

"Hello?"Gabriella answered

"Hi sweetie" her mom answered just checking up with her

Gabriella waited for hours just for Troy to call but she gave up and walked over to Taylor's house

meanwhile with Troy, he was to caught up with unpacking he lost track or time...until he noticed the time he rushed to the phone and called Gabriella,but Gabriella didn't pick up

**

* * *

sorry guys gotta end it there SUPER sorry i'll write more I PROMISE! o yeah and you guys REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

ok so i guess im NOW getting the hang of this whole thing! lol! well anyways u guys i have so many people come by and read my story but i only get a little reviews and some of the reviews are like advise to change my writing honest i dont need advise every writer has a certain way of writing a story this just happens to be **my **way

a/n: italics are of course the thoughts, oh and pretend its like friday cause yeah its just what i have planned hehe

* * *

Gabriella did't get home from Taylor's house til' late at night and Gabriella had left her cell phone at home cause she didn't want to hear the phone ring,and pick it up knowing that Troy wasn't on the other line.

"Gabriella, what if he's calling you right now" Taylor said to Gabriella

"Well, he should of called hours ago, and if he wasn't going to be able to call he could've atleast sent me a text message," Gabriella responded, while Taylor gave her a are you serious look, " What? you know you would've wanted Chad to atleast call or text you if something happened or came up" Gabriella protested

"Yeah, true but he didn't move," Taylor paused and looked at Gabriella, " and plus Troy's probably sleeping or maybe he's taking a very long long long shower" Taylor said trying not to laugh, Gabriella rolled her eyes

" I guess your right not about the shower part just the sleeping part," Gabriella laughed " Well i better go mom wants me to meet her new boyfriend" Gabriella sighed

"Ok, have fun with that o and if he did call or does call.. call me ok" Tayor said while Gabriella nodded her head and hugged Taylor and left her house

Gabriella started to walk home singing "Something More" (a/n: by aly and aj one of my fav. songs ) while looking at the ground, until she bumped to someone and fell on the ground.

"Oh gosh im so sorry!" the guy apoligized, while helping Gabriella up " are you ok?"questioned the guy while looking at Gabriella

Gabriella got up and dusted herself off " yeah,yeah im ok are you?" Gabriella questioned back

"Yeah, i'm ok but are you i mean your the one who fell" the guy said still looking at Gabriella dusting herself off

Gabriella looked up at him he looked exactly like Troy every bit and part of him remind her of him, his smile,eyes and hair ( Gabriella's personal favorites of Troy's) Gabriella shook her head to get herself out of her tran's

"Yeah, im ok i promise" Gabriella smiled, " i should be sorry i didnt see were i was going cause silly me i was looking at the ground...looking at the ground singing" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah, i could hear you, you have a really beautiful voice are u a new coming artist/singer (a/n: i thought u guys might've thought i was thinking about art art not like singing so yeah)?" the guy questioned

Gabriella shook her head "In my dreams!" Gabriella laughed, " i sing for my church choir and i sang in my High School Musical" Gabriella said trying to make it sound fasinating

"Oh, that's cool i wish i could sing,"he said

"I'm sure you can sing you just don't know it" Gabriella said

the guy laughed " Trust me i'm no Justin Timberlake"

Gabriella laughed and smacked her forehead " Oh my gosh could i be ever so stupid i forgot i never introduced myself," Gabriella blushed and held out a hand " Well hi i'm Gabriella Montez"

the guy shook her hand "Hi Gabriella, my name is Drew Bryant (a/n: random name i swear it doesn't even sound good!lol), and must i say you Miss.Montez have quite a voice" Drew said smiling at Gabriella

Gabriella giggled a little and smiled, " Why, thank you Mr.Bryant and your quite the uhhh gentleman" Gabriella said trying so hard to complement him back

Drew laughed "Yeah, maybe you should get to know my to completment me" Gabriella giggled

"Yeah, i guess your right" Gabriella looked around and remembered her mom " oh crap!" Gabriella exclaimed

Drew looked around " Wait,What,Stop did i miss something?" Drew looked confused

"No,no its just i was suppose to be at home getting ready to meet my mom's new boyfriend and ahhh i just ahh im gonna be so late!" Gabriella said while panicking

"Oh, well if you i want i can give you a ride home" Drew smiled

"Oh My Gosh, that would be so much help!" Gabriella said excited

"Great my cars right over there" Drew said pointing at a red convertable(a/n: thats the only car i know and some lexus' cars but i call them lexus' so yeah im pretty girly)

both of them got in the car and Drew gave Gabriella a ride home

"So, Gabriella what was a girl like you doing walking around when you should've been getting ready?" Drew questioned Gabriella

"Oh, i was walking home from my friend Taylor's house, we hang out a lot were like sisters" Gabriella responded

"That's pretty cool, im new so i have no friends or a guy to say were a lot like brothers" Drew laughed

Gabriella laughed, "Oh, that's why i didn't notice you, so how long have you been here?" Gabriella questioned Drew

"Not to long ago actually just a couple day's ago, i was to busy to unpacking and helping my mom out with the house she has to have everything perfect" Drew laughed

"Hmmm that's cool, i myself have to have everything perfect or well atleast close to perfect, hey why is a guy like you driving/walking around?" Gabriella questioned Drew agian

"Well, funny story i was driving around and kinda got lost so i got out and went up to a house for directions" Drew said

they reached Gabriella's house, Gabriella got out of the car, " Thanks for the ride it means so much!" Gabriella said

"Well, it was nice meeting you Gabriella im guessing i'll see you around?" Drew questioned Gabriella, Gabriella nodded " Of course, oh and if you ever get lost you know who to go to" Gabriella laughed

once Gabriella got into her house she went straight upstairs and looked at her cell phone with 10 missed calls 9 from Troy and one from her mom, Gabriella hit the send button and the phone started to ring

-----

MEANWHILE...

Troy waited for hours for Gabriella to call back

Troy:

_I guess that's what i get for loosing track of time she's probably mad at me or something, man i hope she's not i couldn't risk that_

Troy heard his phone ring and ran to pick it up

"Hello?" Troy answered

"Hey you" Troy sighed it was Sharpay

"Hey Sharpay" Troy said

"How's the big apple treatin you" Sharpay asked

"Pretty good i guess finished up a lot of unpacking"Troy responded

"Oh, that's good heard from Gabriella?" Sharpay questioned

Sharpay and Gabriella weren't the best of friends since the musical cause of course Sharpay was mad that Gabriella got the lead part, but Sharpay had to deal with it she didn't want to but she had to.

"Well, not since i got here i was suppose to call her once i got to the house but then i she was in the middle of class and i didnt want to get her in trouble so i waited and started to unpack and lost track of time." Troy explained

"Oh, i see well uhh i gotta go me and Ryan need to practice for the next musical hopefully you can come and visit to watch it." Sharpay said

"Yeah, i'll try to i wont promise but i'll try, bye " Troy said hanging up

* * *

mmmk thats pretty much it i made it as long as i could! i swear! lol well anyways

REVIEW

updating soon i promise it takes me a while to remember what i might say next cause i have to make sure it makes sense and so yeah haha give me time

o and next time Troy's part will be so much longer...i just now noticed that i always make his short sorry about that/


	4. Chapter 4

sorry guys i was gonna post the 3rd chapter yesterday but then my internet didnt work and it still doesnt work so im gonna write you guys another chapter so be happy!haha

* * *

**Next Day-Saturday**

Troy woke up with 3 missed calls 2 from Chad 1 from Gabriella ( Troy is a pretty hard sleeper he could sleep through anything even if it was UBER loud) he first called Gabriella

..ring...ring...

"Hello?" Gabriella picked up

"Hey!" Troy responded with excitement

"Oh, Hey Troy" Gabriella said with excitement

"Sorry, i didn't call yesterday i thought i would call you later on in the day cause by the time we got here you were in the middle of class" Troy explained

"Oh, good cause i thought you met some girl and forgot all about me" Gabriella sighed

"Me forget about you never" Troy said

"Haha thats good, well hows New York so far?" Gabriella questioned

"Pretty good, got a lot of my unpacking done" Troy responded

"That's good, are you starting your new school Monday?"Gabriella questioned Troy agian

"Yup, along with basketball tryouts" Troy responded

"I'm pretty sure you'll make it" Gabriella laughed

"Let's just hope its nothing like East High, we went to go see the school yesterday and boy is it different!" Troy said

few hours later...

" Well, i gotta go Troy, Taylor's downstairs and yeah i think she's getting pretty lonely" Gabriella laughed

"Ok, call me later if you can or just get online whatever is good for you" Troy said

"Mmmk bye Troy" Gabriella said

"Uhhhh Gabriella?"Troy sighed

"Yeah?" Gabriella responded

"I love you" Troy smiled

"I love you too Troy" Gabriella smiled even though she knew Troy couldn't see her

they hung up and Troy called Chad but no answer

(a/n: i know i said that Troy's part would be a little bigger but ehhhhh Gabriella's part seems more important at this part next time I PROMISE)

-----

Gabriella hung up the phone and headed downstairs

"Who called?" Taylor asked

"Troy" Gabriella smiled

"OOoooOoOo what'd you guys talk about?"Taylor questioned

"Since when did you become so nosey?" Gabriella laughed

"I don't know good question, but Chad wants to know if you wanna go to the movies tonight he met some new guy i forget his name but yeah wanna go?"Taylor asked

"Sure, but it better not be some kind of blind date, my hearts set on Troy" Gabriella smiled

"It's not i promise" Taylor smiled " well we better get ready we dont wanna make them think were standing them up"

"You make it sound like were going on a double date or something" Gabriella laughed

"Sorry, i didn't know how else to put it" Taylor laughed

Taylor and Gabriella went upstairs to get ready Gabriella wore white jean shorts with a white cami and her white flip flops with half her hair pulled up and half her hair down, Taylor wore a skirt with a plain shirt

-----

**Movies**

Taylor and Gabriella arrived at the movies and saw Chad and the "unknown guy" Taylor was talking about

"Hey guys" Chad waved

"Hey!" Taylor and Gabriella said back

Gabriella looked at the guy standing next to Chad

"Oh my gosh hey Drew!" Gabriella said

"Hey!" Drew said back

"Oh, so you guys already know each other! Great no need to introduce you too!" Chad said jokingly, while Gabriella laughed

"Yeah, well anyways what movie we watchin?" Taylor said

"I dont know i thought you girls would like to choose" Chad said

"Rrright" Gabriella said, " Well we can always watch uhhhh...i dont know but im not in the mood for a movie what about pizza?I'm starving!" Gabriella said despretly placing her hand on her stomach

"Fine with me as long as were doing something" Taylor said

they all walked over to a pizza place and ordered pizza

"You guys never told us how you guys met" Taylor said

"Oh, well funny story, when i was leaving your house i bumped into Drew and he gave me a ride home" Gabriella responded

"What were you doing Drew?"Chad asked

"I got lost" Drew laughed

"The only time i've ever got lost was in Taylor's eyes" Chad looked at Taylor and smiled, while Gabriella bursted out laughing

"Hahaha very nice Chad" Taylor laughed

there pizza came they ate they talked about East High telling Drew it'll be great to have him around

"Awww man you should really tryout for the basketball team! I'll be awsome!" Chad told Drew

"Yeah, i'll think about it i dont wanna just rush into a sport to soon i mean i am new" Drew told Chad

"Yeah, i know what you mean but it's all good thats what Gabriella said when she first came to East High but she joined the Decatholon and the musical"Chad said

"Well, yeah only cause i had my reasons" Gabriella said

"Sure, you did" Chad rolled his eyes while Gabriella kicked him

"Well, anyways you will have tons of fun at East High" Taylor said

they ate the pizza and Chad gave Taylor a ride home while Gabriella gave Drew a ride home

"You know i could've went with Chad and Taylor" Drew said

"Well, yeah but im returning the favor from when you drived me home by driving you home, and plus if you got a ride from Chad and Taylor it would leave me here all lonely" Gabriella laughed

"Haha, now we dont want Gabriella said and all lonely" Drew said

"Yup, thats right cause when Gabriella is sad and lonely she's bored and thats just not good" Gabriella laughed agian, while turning on the radio, and started singing to a song that was playing

"Wow, your really good"Drew said smiling

"Why, thank you i've had a little practice i guess you could say" Gabriella smiled and arrived at Drew's house, "and your house looks HUGE!" Gabriella said while staring at the house and laughing

"Haha thanks, i guess it's not that big but it's pretty chill" Drew said, " you should come in sometime and we could watch a movie since we didn't see one tonight" Drew said with disapointment

"Deal," Gabriella laughed, " Well bye Drew"

"Bye Gabriella" Drew said waving and walked to his house door

* * *

sorry guys had to end it there, sorry not much Troy agian Gabriella seeing Drew was kinda important plus i didnt really know what to say for Troy haha so sorry about that

well REVIEW and idk i get more then 3 reviews then i'll do 2 more chapters and what not


	5. Chapter 5

a/n:yes im still grounded...sadly...im trying to get as much done as i can...lets just hope i dont get caught, thanks for the reviews! i know you guys dont like Drew, but he's part of the story.

Next Day- Monday- Troy

It was 6am and Troy was getting ready for his first day of school(the new school.) He was nervous but not because he was starting a new school he was nervous because of tryouts for a new basketball team.

"Ready yet son?"Jack yelled while coming up the stairs to Troy's room.

"Yeah, almost" Troy responded while putting on a white t-shirt, after he got dressed Troy walked over to his dresser and picked up a picture of him and Gabriella at the park. He could remember that day like it was yesterday.

- Flash Back -

"Aww Troy! You've gotta see this!"Gabriella yelled to Troy while standing on top of a hill

"First, you've gotta tell me, because I'm not goin up there for no reason" Troy yelled back

"Please Troy! I really want you to see this! It's adorable!" Gabriella pleaded as Troy was making his way up the hill

"Ok,I'm here" Troy said standing next to Gabriella, " what did you want me to see?"

"Lookie," Gabriella said as she pointed towards a lake, "let's go!" Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and running towards the lake.

"Ahhh slow down Gabriella!" Troy said as they reached the lake

Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and picked up a envelope,"hmmm I wonder what this is." Gabriella said holding the envelope towards the sun

"Are you going to open it?"Troy asked

"Well, duhhhh" Gabriella said," we wanna return it to its rightful owner so we gotta find out whose it belongs to by reading it." Gabriella laughed while opening the envelope, and taking out a piece of paper, as she read the piece of paper her jaw dropped

"Well, what does it say?" Troy asked while smiling, knowing that his plan worked just the way he wanted it to.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, " Troy, of course i wanna be your girlfriend((a/n: i didnt know how else to put it))" Gabriella said as she hugged him, "you don't know how long i've been waiting for you to ask me!"

Troy smiled," Trust me Gabriella, I've been trying for quite sometime!"

- End Flashback -

-knock knock-

"Troy you ready?" Jack said looking at Troy

"Huh, yeah I'm ready" Troy responded and put down the picture while getting up

"Kay, lets go your gonna be late" Jack said while making his way down the hall. Troy sighed and followed his dad down the stairs into the kitchen to get a quick breakfest.

As Troy got into the passengers seat Troy noticed things in New York were real different to New Mexico, he had to wake up really early and there would be no Gabriella running down that school hallways for him.

A/N: see i told you more Troy...well kinda. well i tried to make it long to... REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: mmk so this chapter is pretty much during school. Next chapter is after school ( basketball tryouts ) for both Troy and Drew

* * *

**Monday**- Chad,Gabriella,Taylor,and Drew 

"Mom, I'm leaving" Gabriella yelled while heading out the door.

"Alright, have a good day." Ms. Montez yelled back.

As Gabriella walked off her porch she noticed a familiar car pulling towards the curbside of her house.

"Hey! I was on my way to a place called school, and I knew that you were going to the same place to,so I thought you might want a ride!So how about it?" Drew yelled out to Gabriella

"Sure, why not" Gabriella said laughing while getting in th car.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm just picking you up." Drew said while driving

"Awww, no its ok I don't mind,"Gabriella said,"it's better then walking." Gabriella laughed

"True." Drew said while parking near the school.

"Thanks for the ride Drew. Now I have to do something for you, you know to return the favor."Gabriella said while getting out of the car

"Oh, no its ok you don't have to! I just thought since were going to the same place I'd give you a ride." Drew said while getting out of the car.

Both walked towards the inside of the school

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor yelled out running to Gabriella with Chad

"Hey!" Gabriella said back

"I see you already got to Drew before we did," Chad said, "me and Taylor thought the 3 of us could show Drew around the school, but it looks like you already did."

"Oh,no he just gave me a ride to school,we just got here!" Gabriella said

"Yeah,it's true we just got here, if you guys want you guys can still give me a tour around the school." Drew said

"Errrr, not such a good idea!" Taylor said, "were gonna be late for homeroom!"

"Oh, well ummm Drew whose your homeroom teacher?"Gabriella asked," Maybe it's close to our homeroom."

"Uhh," Drew looked at his schedule," Miss. Darbus."

"Oh, great." Chad exclaimed, " Your in the same homeroom as all of us!"

They all walked to there homeroom classes together, and of course everyone knew that there was a new student

"Hey there!" Sharpay said startling Drew,Gabriella,Chad, and Taylor, "You must be the new student, I'm Sharpay Evans." Sharpay said extending her hand out for Drew to shake.

"Hi, I'm Drew, and yes i am new." Drew said shaking Sharpay's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Sharpay smiled,"Well it's ni--"

Sharpay got cut off by the bell and Miss.Darbus

"Ok, class!" Miss. Darbus yelled to get everyone's attention, " as you all know we have a nw student Drew Bryant."

Drew waved his hand nervously towards the class

"Ok, anyways! Winter break is coming up! Which means musical auditions are coming up soon to! The sign-up sheet has already been posted. Any questions just ask me." Miss. Darbus said

-School Bell Rings-

Chad walked Drew to his next few classes

"So Drew" Chad said

"Yeah?"Drew said while looking at his schedule

"What do you think about Gabriella?" Chad asked with intrest

Drew shrugged, " She's cool why you ask?" Drew said while turning into there class

"That's it she's cool? Chad said going to his seat

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Drew said sitting behind Chad

-School Bell Rings Agian((a/n: its like the bell for the end of a break of going to your next class, you know? i dont know how to explain it))-

"Ahh nevermind." Chad said

-----Gabriella and Taylor------

"So, Gabriella this Drew guy" Taylor said," what do you think about it?"

"He's sweet if that's what your asking" Gabriella said while coping down notes from the board

"Would you ever see yourself with him?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, I guess well I don't know I just met him Taylor! Come on and plus remember TROY!" Gabriella said looking at Taylor

"Gabriella, you and Troy are great together but you guys are so far away from each other and plus you can't stay single forever!" Taylor said

Gabriella sighed, " Yeah, I guess so"

"Gabriella I just want you to be happy and if Troy makes you happy then you can wait for him but you never know Gabriella,right now he could be flirting with a girl in a mini-skirt" Taylor said

"Yeah, I get it Taylor, but I'm pretty sure Troy would'nt do that I mean I trust him..."Gabriella said nervously

"Just remember, Drew is actually here for you" Taylor said nodding

"Jeez Taylor, its like you want me to be with Drew!"Gabriella laughed, "Don't worry about it I'll take it to consideration!" Gabriella smiled, " Happy?"

"Yes"Taylor said smiling

* * *

A/N: this chapter wasn't as long as i thought it would be urggg!lol! well dont worry i'll just add more and what not REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I changed my mind just to get things moving faster so now its Wednesday

* * *

**Wednesday**- Basketball Tryouts- Troy 

"Come on ladies! I wanna see the ball go in the basket! Not bouncingoff the rim!" Coach Grimes yelled

- Description -

Coach Grimes was a 32 year old man, he didn't look his age he looked more of the age of 50 he had gray hair with a mix of white and black, grey eyes, and fat pretty much.

Troy knew he was doing good, only because the coach would pull him and a few other good players aside to tell them to keep the good work up. It's been 2 days of tryouts which ment Troy's dad would've made him practice a lot more.

- After practice- Locker Room

"Josh are you gonna see that girl tonight?" Some guy from a some whata far distant yelled

"Yeah, duh why wouldn't I?" Josh yelled back, "so what about you Troy? Any girls in your life?" Josh looked at Troy

Troy smiled, "Yeah, well not really, well see we broke up before I moved here."

"Oh, and why? Sorry I'm not trying to be noisy ." Josh said

"Well, you know long distant relationships never really work out you know, but we still talk and what not." Troy explained

"Oh, gotcha, well don't worry about her there are plenty of girls, hott to be exact, here in New York." Josh said

Josh and Troy had been friends since the first day Troy started school, Josh was his mentor and pretty much his new friend, and a couple others

"If were lucky we could go to New Mexico to visit or play ball with your old school. Well thats f we win our games." Josh said waiting for Troy to get done dressing, " I hear the coach is real close with there coach."

"Yeah, lets hope so." Troy said while he finished up getting ready.

As everyone was about to leave the coach walked in with a stack of envelopes in his hands.

"Ok, so I have made a desicion on who is going to be apart of this years Davidson High School basketball team((a/n:no, its not my school but its my school's rival, so yeah))" the coach said, while everyone was stared at him nervously, " Now you guys trust me when I say this. Most of you guys just well stink. Now remember I'm just telling the truth. I hold about 35 envelopes((a/n: thats usually the amount that tryout at my school)) 13 of these envelopes have the rules, dates of games and emergancy forms and what not which means you made the team. The other 22 envelopes will just be "sorry, but thanks for tryingout" they will also say some techniques you'll need to work on just incase you want to troy out agian next year." Coach Grimes said while passing out the envelopes, " now I don't want you guys opening them until you get home or in your car. If you open it now or on the school grounds and you make the team you will be running 30 laps and you'll do 50 push-ups on the first day of practice which is tomorrow." Coach Grimes said finishing up," I'll see the guys who made the team tomorrow as for the rest of you thanks for tryingout"

Once the coach was done giving out his speech everyone rushed outside waiting for there rides home. Troy and Josh stayed a while, thought they would just hangout and do some free throws.

"So, whats the girls name?" Troy asked Josh

"Katie Brookes." Josh repsonded making a shot, " what about you?"

"Gabriella Montez." Troy said making his shot

They both did atleast 20 each, after they were doine they both looked around to see if the coach wasn't around, but no sign of the him so they both opened there envelopes, and to there surprises both made the team

"Well, I better go its almost time to go pick up Katie!" Josh said, " I'll talk to you later."

"Cool with me, bye" Troy said

As Josh left Troy's dad picked up Troy and of course asked how practice went

"The coach picked out 13 guys for the team." Troy said

"And?"Jack said,"did you make it?"

"Yeah, me and Josh our first practice is tomorrow so I won't be home until 4." Troy responded

"I'm proud of you son, maybe you'll lead this team to Nationals!" Jack said smiling

* * *

A/N: ok im still grounded like i said i was only able to write 3 chapters by hand im still writing the 8th chapter so yeah, just be patient! haha well anyways REVIEW 

o yeah and im trying really hard to make these chapters long so bare with me


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** IM BACK

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday**- _Locker Room_- **Chad **& **Drew**

"Scared?" Chad asked Drew as they both headed out the locker room

"Ha, me nervous no, not at all!" Drew said

"Sure, you aren't dont worry your good you'll make it." Chad said trying to cheer Drew up

"Yeah, lets hope so" Drew responded

- Basketball tryouts (a/n: I didn't really want to go into to much detail) -

- Locker room

"Today, was probably the worst day of tryouts!" Chad said remembering the 3 pointer he missed

"Just be glad its the last day of tryouts!"Jason said patting Chad on the back

"Ok, guys theres a sheet of paper on the bulletin infront of the school with 13 names listed for this years basketball team! Congrats to those who made it and thanks for trying out to those who didnt make it. Practice begins tomorrow for those who made it!" Coach Becky announced

- Description -

Coach Becky was yes a girl, she was single,dirty blonde, green eyes and very well in shape every guys dream. She was the main reason why so many guys tryedout. She had the desicion of coaching the cheerleading squad or the boys basketball team. She enjoyed cheerleading but found basketball more intresting so she became a basketball team.

Once all the guys were done changing they all ran to the front bulletin. And of course Chad was the first to the list.

"Hahaha, SWEET!" Chad yelled out, as he made his way through the crowed of anxious basketball players. Chad ran to Drew, "We made it man, were on the team!"

"Haha,cool!" Drew said (- Drew wasn't really all that excited he knew he did good at tryouts so he had a good prediction that he would make it)

- Few min. later when everyone left except for Chad and Drew. -

"So, Chad" Drew said,"that day you asked me about Gabriella, I've been thinking."

Chad looked at Drew, "Oh really"

"Yeah, well me and her have been talking for a while, and I think I might see myself with her you know" Drew said ruffling his hair (- Drew and Gabriella have been talking a lot since Monday and they've really "clicked")

"Yeah I know what you mean" Chad said, " so when you say you two talk, what do you two talk about?" Chad questioned Drew

"I don't know just stuff I guess." Drew responded

"So, your saying you don't listen to her" Chad said confused

"No, I just don't think it's any of your buisness." Drew said while laughing

"I thought we were friends!"Chad said

"We are, just you know ,what me and Gabriella talk about is confidential." Drew said with a smirk.

"Hahaha, ok" Chad said,"you know your gonna tell me anyway and if your not gonna tell me then I will find out."

"Well, thats what you think," Drew said," and don't worry about it." Drew laughed while patting Chad on the back.,"Now if you don't mind I gotta go and drop something off for Gabriella" Drew said leaving Chad side

"FINE LEAVE ME OUT IN THE COLD!" Chad yelled out dramatically

"HA COOL WITH ME" Drew yelled back laughing

- Gabriella's house -

Gabriella was home alone finding herself something to eat her mom had gone out of town for a meeting in Ohio and Gabriella was left home alone for a week.

-door bell rings-

"Ahhhh are you kidding me?" Gabriella said while she got something to eat, she ran to the door and opened it and saw Drew,"Oh, well hey there this is a nice surprise." Gabriella said with a smile

"Haha you really think so? I'm not disturbing you am I?" Drew asked Gabriella

"Well, kinda I was in the middle of cooking something to eat...well not cooking more like microwaving." Gabriella said

"Same thing right?"Drew laughed

"Yeah, I guess it is,but anyways enough about my microwave wanna come in? I'd offer you food but I think you'd like a home cooked meal" Gabriella said stepping aside to make room for Drew to come in

Drew walked inside, "haha microwaved food, I haven't had that in a while." Drew said jokingly

"Haha very funny, well anyways what brings you here?" Gabriella said closingly the door behind her

"Oh,yeah just wanted to drop this off." Drew said holding up a notebook

Gabriella looked at the notebook with confusion

"Hahaha, you left it at my house when you came over to help me study and catch up" Drew said

"Oh, I knew that!" Gabriella said embarressed,"well anyways since your here wanna watch me eat?"

Drew laughed, " Or if you want to we can go to my house and eat a home cooked meal"

"Oh my gosh really?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, unless you wanna eat microwaved food" Drew said

"Haha I think a home cooked meal sounds better." Gabriella said giggling

"Yeah, I thought so." Drew said

"Ummmm wait right there, I gotta go change, you know look girly like" Gabriella said running upstairs to her room.

"Haha right."Drew said while sitting down on the coach making himself comfortable.

- 10 min. later -

"Mmmk I'm ready." Gabriella said while coming down her stairs

"About time!" Drew said sarcastingly

"Oh, come on it hasn't been that long"Gabriella said

"I know I just wanted to make you feel bad."Drew said while laughing

"Pshh, whatever"Gabriella rolled her eyes," well lets go IM STARVING!" Gabriella said clutching her stomach

"Ok, ok" Drew said getting up and walking towards the door

"YAY! FOOD FOOD FOOD" Gabriella said jumping up and down

* * *

**a/n**: yeah thats all im writing...I didn't really wanna write down the whole dinner maybe next time. 


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: IM BACK!hehe well anyways the day thing wasn't going as well as i thought it would so yeah lets just make this chapter like 3 weeks later

* * *

-School- Troy 

By this time Troy had pretty much been the "it" boy in school(you know how we was the "it" boy at East High well yeah its the same thing)

"Hey man" Josh said walking up to Troy's locker

"Hey"Troy responded while closing his locker

"So, you know that Katie girl I went on a date with?" Josh questioned Troy

"Yeah, what about her?How'd your guys date go?" Troy questioned Josh while walking towards there class.

"The date went good, but thats not the point. Winter break is comin up in 3 days, and her family has a vacation home in New Mexico!" Josh said with excitement

"Thats cool, I guess. What does that have anything to do with me?" Troy questioned Josh confused

"Well, she invited me and a girl Ashley Weethee, to stay there for winter break." Josh said

"I still don't see were this is going." Troy said

"Im getting there man, chill" Josh said, " Well Ashley asked Katie if another guy could come, and Katie said su-" Josh said getting cut off by a high perky voice

"Hey Troy!" Ashley Weethee said waving her hand while walking towards Troy and Josh

- Description -

Ashley Weethee(a/n: yes this is her real description) goldon blonde straight laired hair,hey eyes would change colors but were usually green or hazel, she had a well shaped body, and a amazing smile boys would always fall for, she was very well known mostly to guys she was a athletic girl she did cheerleading football season, girls basketball, and softball or track

"OMG HEY ASHLEY" Josh said in a fake perky voice

"Oh, hey Josh didn't see you there." Ashley said to Josh giving him a little dirty look

Ashley never really liked Josh there was always something about him she never really liked. She couldn't point it out but she just never liked him.

"Sure you didn't" Josh mumbled while turning towards the front of the class

"Hey Ashley" Troy said with a little laugh

Ashley drew her attention back to Troy." Whatsup?"

"Oh, nothin just waiting for class to start." Troy responded

"Oh, yeah class." Ashley said, "well anyways I don't know if Josh told you but my friend Katie has this vacation home in New Mexico and she said I could bring a friend because you know yeah so i decided to bring a guy friend to comfort Josh so he's not lonely so much. And I was wonderin if you wanted to go."

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I have to check with my parents though." Troy said

"OH MY GOSH of course!" Ashley said with a bright smile,"Well heres my number if your parents say yes." Ashley handed Troy a piece of paper with her number

Troy grabbed the piece of paper and put it in his jackets pocket, " Thanks"

"Oh, and call whenever if you want to, you know if you just wanna talk, go out sometime you know." Ashley said trying to give Troy hints to ask her out

"Yeah,gotcha" Troy said while the bell rang

"Miss. Weethee could you please sit down if you haven't noticed the bell rang." Mrs.Vankirk said

"Sorry, ma'm" Ashley said walking backwards to her seat

- After Basketball Practice -

"So you gonna go?" Josh said sneeking up on Troy

"Yeah, I guess I gotta check with my parents first though." Troy responded

"Yeah, well Katie tells me Ashley's got a thing for you." Josh said nudging on Troy."well actually Katie says half the girls in the school have a thing for you."

Troy laughed, " Yeah, I kinda figured that Ashley liked me when she gave me her number and a list of reasons why i could/ should call her"

"Dude! CALL HER! Do you know how many guys would wanna be you right now?" Josh yelled

"Ummm no." Troy said

"Well let me tell you all the single guys(which was pretty much 3/4 of the school.) and the guys who arent in love with there girlfriends." Josh exclaimed

"Oh..." Troy said

"Yeah, so if I were you I'd call her. Just think of this as a one-chance thing!"Josh said

"Yeah, I'll consider it."Troy said

"Great!" Josh said,"See if I weren't with Katie, I'd go with Ashley!" Josh said with a grin

- Description -

(a/n: I forgot to give Josh's description.)

Josh, was a tall blonde not long hair more like preppy boy hair. He had dark blue eyes(like Zac Efron's color eyes but darker) his smile was the reason why he got so many girls and plus his strength before he started dating Katie he would pick girls up and just carry them anywhere.

"I don't know Josh, I have a feeling she wouldn't wanna get with you." Troy laughed

"Hahaha funny!"Josh said punching Troy in the arm playfully

- Troys House- Dinner

"How did basketball practice go today?" Jack asked Troy

"It went good." Troy said while spinning spaghetti onto his fork

"Whens your guys' next game?" Jack asked

"After winter break" Troy responded

"When is your winter break?" Mrs.Bolton asked

"3 days"Troy said finishing up his dinner

There was an akward silence for a good long 5 min.

"Well my friend Katie has this vacation home in New Mexico, and she wanted to know if I could go with a couple friends and her parents, down there for winter break." Troy said, " So I was wondering can I go?"

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked at each other like they were talking to each other with no sound coming out of there mouth but they were talking by there eyes (a/n: idk i dont like how i phrased that),Mrs. Bolton looked at Troy, "Yeah, of course and you can probably go visit Chad and Gabriella, speaking of Gabriella how is she?" Mrs. Bolton asked

Troy shrugged, " I haven't really talked to her much. I mean since basketball started all I have time for is school, basketball, and homework. And plus theres the time difference which makes it a lot harder." Troy explained

"Aww then maybe when you go back to New Mexico you can visit her and catch up and stuff" Mrs.Bolton said

"And you can catch up with Chad and see how the team is doing" Jack included

"Hahaha, yeah." Troy said, " Well I better get packing, only have 3 days left til' winter break."

Troy put away his dish and went upstairs and grabbed the phone and a little piece of paper. He dialed the number and waited 3 min. until a high perky voice picked up.

"Hello? Is this Troy, I'm guessing its Troy, PLEASE say it is Troy. Ashley said on the other end of the phone

"Calm down it is Troy." Troy laughed

"Oh, good" Ashley said with a sigh of relief,"so whatsup?"

"Nothin really just called to tell you my mom and dad said I could go to New Mexico." Troy said

"AHHHHH, oh my gosh thats great!" Ashley said screaming through the phone,"well I'll call Katie and tell her your going!"

"Oh, yeah by the way uhhhh," Troy said

"Yeah?" Ashley said biting her bottom lip

"Do yo-" Troy go cut off by Ashley's scream

"YES TROY! I WOULD LOVE TO!" Ashley screamed

"Uhh what are you talking about?I was asking if you knew what part of New Mexico we were going to." Troy said

"Oh, ummm I'm not sure, but I'll ask Katie." Ashley said with embarresment. " Well I better call her and tell her."

"Ok,bye"Troy said and hung up

Once Troy hung up with Ashley he called someone else

"Hello?" Someone with a somewhat high-voice said

Troy jumped a little, " Hi, Ms.Montez."

"Troy? Wow I haven't heard from you for a while. How is everything up there in New York?" Ms.Montez asked

"Yeah, it's going good, made the basketball team!" Troy said

"Of course you did!"Ms.Montez said, " I knew you would."

"Haha, yeah well uhh is Gabriella home?" Troy asked, "I would call her cellphone but she usually doesn't have it"

"Aww I'm sorry she's not, but if you want I'll tell her you called." Ms.Montez offered

"No, it's ok I'll try and call agian later, bye Ms.Montez." Troy said and hung up the phone

* * *

a/n: ok this chapter seemed longer on paper!lol...enjoy 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n:be aware i was only able to write up to 10 chapters, i love this chapter its ube romantic and funny

* * *

Gabriella and Drew 

By now Gabriella had pretty much somewhat forgotten about Troy. They hadn't talked on the phone since Troy made the basketball team. She was happy for him, but she didn't know it ment she couldn't talk on the phone with him. But since she hadn't talked on the phone with Troy she spent most of her time with Taylor and Drew. She hung out with Taylor when Drew had basketball practice. Gabriella and Drew got real close and before you know it they became an 'item'.

- How it happened -

"What about this?" Taylor asked Gabriella holding up a pair of jeans and a light blue collered shirt.

"MmMMmm it's ok." Gabriella said examining the outfit

"Jeez, Miss.Picky! Well did he say were you guys were going?" Taylor asked

"Nope, he said it was a surprise!" Gabriella said with a bright smile while looking through her cloths

"Well you better hurry its 5:40!" Taylor said pointing at the clock

Gabriella growled,"AHH,Taylor I don't know what to wear!"

"I can see that." Taylor laughed,"You can always go with the ponytail,t-shirt,with sweats look."

"Ewwwww,no he's gonna think I got back from the gym and didn't care what to wear for our date."Gabriella said

"Oh, so it's a date.oOooO"Taylor said nudging on Gabriella

"Hahaha Taylor funny," Gabriella shrugged," he's sweet, nice, funny."

"Partially takin." Taylor mummered

"What do you mean by that?"Gabriella said looking at Taylor

"Well, you know, Sharpay likes him..."Taylor said," and Sharpay gets what she wants, and you know that."

"Well I don't think Drew is intrested in her."Gabriella said looking back at her cloths," Oh, what about this?" Gabriella said holding up a pair of hollister jeans and a white hollister cami.

"That looks good." Taylor said looking at the outfit,"You better hurry and put that on its 5:52"

"Hmmm jee Taylor thanks for the count down" Gabriella said rushing into her bathroom

"Yup, NO PROBLEM" Taylor yelled out making her self comfortable in a chair with a magazine

"TA-DA" Gabriella said walking out of her bathroom

"Looks gorgeous!What about your hair?" Taylor mentioned

"Ummmm, I'll leave it as it, I don't have time to do my hair." Gabriella said

"Yeah true" Taylor said

- Doorbell Rings -

"Gabi! Drew's here!" Ms.Montez yelled

"That's my cue to leave." Taylor said grabbing all her stuff, " Call me later, but if your staying out til' 12am don't bother." Taylor laughed and left the room

Gabriella laughed and put lip gloss on before she left the room.

-

Gabriella took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror and then left the room and went downstairs where her eyes met Drew's

"You look wow" Drew said

"I look like this everyday" Gabriella laughed,"sorry for the long wait."

"Oh, no its ok your mom was keeping me company" Drew said smiling at Ms.Montez

"Well I didn't have anything better to do then keep someone company" Ms.Montez laughed

"Well we better leave I wanna see my surprise!"Gabriella said anxious to see what her surprise was

"Ha, yeah she's right,I'll have her home by 10 tops Ms.Montez"Drew said opening the front door while Gabriella finished up tieing her shoe

"Jeez, this date isn't going to last long what kind of surprise last 4 hours?" Gabriella said complaining

"Oh, jeez Gabriella stop complaining! Have her home whenever, have her out til' 12 for all I care, it'll just give me more time to look through her stuff" Ms.Montez said with a threatening voice

"MOM!" Gabriella yelled!

"Ok ok ok where gonna leave now." Drew said lightly pushing Gabriella out the door,"She'll be back around 10 most likely!" Drew said then closed the door

"I want a surprise that last longer then 4 hours!" Gabriella complained once more

"Gabriella chill! It MIGHT last longer then 4 hours!" Drew said laughing while grabbing Gabriella's hand and walked over to his car

"It better be a good surprise" Gabriella said as she buckled her seat belt

"Trust me you'll like it! Well hopefully" Drew said with a smirk,"Ahh you dont have a jacket!"

"Well, duh its like 70degrees outside are you kidding me its perfect weather" Gabriella said

"Ok, but if you get cold not my fault" Drew said as he pulled out of the driveway

The whole entire ride all Gabriella did was stare out the window as the sky turned dark and stars started to appeared and all she could think about was what the surprise was, everytime she did her guess of surprises would lead back to Troy and his surprises, before she knew it she fell asleep

- Dream -

"Are we there yet?Are we there yet?MY LEGS HURT TROY!" Gabriella complained to Troy as he hold his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see anything

"Yeah, almost just a few more steps and were here" Troy said dropping his hands letting Gabriella's eyes see nothing but a sunset

"Oh my gosh" Gabriella said," it's so pretty!"

"I thought you'd like it"Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella

"WOW! Can you imagin anything more beautiful then this?" Gabriella said

"Yeah, you" Troy said trying to earn a kiss for his brilliant answer

"Awww Troy!" Gabriella said and kissed Troy

-

"Gabriella, hello Gabriella!" Drew said looking back and forth at the road and Gabriella

"Yeah,sorry are we there yet?" Gabriella said yawning and rubbing her eyes

"Haha I didn't think it would be that long of a drive"Drew said," Well anyway put this on" Drew handed Gabriella a blindfold

Gabriella looked at the blindfold,"Your gonna hold my hand right?"Gabriella asked as she put the blind fold on

"No, Gabriella I'm just gonna watch you walk all over the place." Drew said jokingly

"Pshhh,thanks lots" Gabriella laughed

After 10 min. they stopped

"Were here" Drew said," wait right here"

_omg omg ITS A PICNIC! _Gabriella thought,_ wait no swimming, wait omg were gonna go roller blading_! Gabriella felt a arm reach over her as her seat buckle clicked, and a gentle hand grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Is this Drew?" Gabriella asked

"No" A man with a buttler type voice responded

"AHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOSH! RAPIST RAPIST! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gabriella screamed trying to pull her hand away

"Miss.Montez please calm down, I am here to escort you inside" The man said

"And what Drew couldn't do it himself?That bum" Gabriella said

"Miss.Montez, it's all part of the plan" The man said

"What the heck you make it seem like you guys are going to make me strip for you or something!"Gabriella said still trying to pull her hand away

"CALM DOWN MISS.MONTEZ! Trust me your not stripping for no one"The man said

"URG! I'm trusting a stranger!"Gabriella said walking with the man

"Thank you"The man said

As they both walked into a building Gabriella felt a cold chill agianst her shoulder

"Why is it so cold?" Gabriella said

"Please wait right here" The man said letting go of Gabriella's hand

"Yeah, the last time someone said that to me some random guy took me by the hand." Gabriella said while rubbing her hands agianst her arm so she could make herself warm

After 5 min. later

Gabriella felt soft warm fabric land on her shoulder,"What the---"

"Chill, it's me"Drew said

"Whose me? Drew or the 40 year old rapist?" Gabriella said

"Drew" Drew said laughing

"O Ok"Gabriella said with a smile,"why is it so cold?"

"You'll see" Drew said putting his arm around Gabriella and walked her to a platform of ice,"ok ready?" Drew asked

"YES!"Gabriella said with a bright smile

"Ok."Drew said taking off Gabriella's blindfold revealing an indoor ice rink

"Drew if you think im gonna play hockey, I'm not! I CANT EVEN SKATE!"Gabriella yelled

"Well, jeez Gabriella ruin the moment! And I'll teach you" Drew said handing Gabriella a pair of skates

"Oh, fine but this is romantic and a cute surprise"Gabriella said walking over to a bench to put on her skates

"Thank you very much"Drew said sitting beside her to put on his skates

After they both put on there skates Drew taught Gabriella how to skate and after a few falls and what not Gabriella began to get the hang of it. Later on they both got off the rink and got hot chocolate and sat on the bench talking and what not

"And you said it was good weather I have a feeling it's going to snow!" Drew said giving a guy a signal

"Wait?What?"Gabriella was confused and saw the snow come down onto the ice rink,"oh my gosh amazing!" Gabriella set her hot chocolate down and walked/skate onto the rink and swirled around in the snow as Drew laughed and watched her," COME ON DREW ITS FUN!" Gabriella yelled out

"No, I'm ok just watching you"Drew laughed and took a sip out of his hot chocolate while watching Gabriella skate around

"Fine, your lose"Gabriella said

Drew gave the guy another signal,"Sooner or later it's gonna rain rose petals" Drew yelled out as red rose petals came falling from were the snow was coming from

"Ahhh oh my gosh this is GORGEOUS!" Gabriella said holding out her hands and then a single white rose with a note fell right infront of her, as Gabriella noticed it she bent over a picked it up reading the note

"What's that you got there?" Drew said setting his hot chocolate down and walked into the rink and skated towards Gabriella as Gabriella gave him a tight hug,"Is that a yes?" Drew asked

"Yes it is" Gabriella said with a bright smile

"Good" Drew said and kissed Gabriella with red rose petals falling everywhere around them

* * *

a/n: good place to stop this is a LONG chapter 


	11. Chapter 11

a/n:i might start posting threats like until i get 5 reviews i'll update but if i dont then well to bad, idk i just need reviews bad, well anyways... TODAY IS THE DAY TODAY IS THE DAY SOMEONE SEE'S SOMEONE!O

* * *

Troy- Winter Break 

"TROY YOU READY?" Mrs.Bolton yelled out,"YOUR RIDES GONNA BE HERE IN 10 MIN."

"YEAH,IM READY" Troy yelled back while zipping his bag

-Troy's phone rings-

"urgggg" Troy mumbled and looked at the screen

Ashley Weethee

_Oh,great _Troy thought while pressing the send button,"Hello?"

"Hey Troy!" Ashley said

"Hey" Troy said

"You ready?OH MY GOSH this trip is going to be SO MUCH fun now that your coming!" Ashley said

"Haha, cool uhh did you ever find out what part of New Mexico were going to?" Troy asked

"Uhhh yeah I did actually, where going to ALBUQUERQUE!" Ashley said,"Oh my gosh I bet it's gonna be MUCH fun!"

"I bet it is"Troy said with a grin

"TROY YOUR RIDES HERE!"Mrs.Bolton yelled out

"OK MOM" Troy yelled back,"Well hey Ashley my rides here I'll see you in a little bit"

"Ok, see you" Ashley said and hung up

Troy headed downstairs and saw Josh and Katie talking to his mom,"Hey guys"Troy said

Josh and Katie looked at Troy,"Hey"both said at the same time

"Now, Troy I want you on your best behavior and don't forget to tell the Danforths we said hi"Mrs.Bolton reminded Troy

"Yeah,yeah,yeah mom I gotcha" Troy said opening the front door

"Bye Mrs.Bolton" both Katie and Josh said leaving the house

"Bye Mom" Troy said giving her a kiss on the cheek,"see you in well 5 days"

"Bye Troy, and don't forget the Danforths, and Gabriella" Mrs.Bolton reminded Troy agian

"I got it mom, bye" Troy said and left the house

Troy walked off his front porch and walked to the car

"About time man!Were gonna be late picking up Ashley" Josh said

"Sorry" Troy said and sat in the back of the car

- Ashley's house -

"Troy why dont you go get her" Katie said

"Uhhhhh ok" Troy said with a confused look

Troy got out of the car and walked to the front of Ashley's house, before he could ring the doorbell Ashley swung the door open

"OH MY GOSH! Hey Troy! What brings you here to my house?" Ashley asked

"Uhhh, I'm here to get you to go to New Mexico remember winter break."Troy said

"Oh, yeah uh wait here let me go get my bags" Ashley said turning to go get her bags,"MMMMk lets roll."

"Cool" Troy said,"Uh do you need help?"

"Ummm no its ok."Ashley said pretending to struggle carrying her bags

"Are you sure?"Troy said

"Yeah, I promise." Ashley said

"Ok, if you say so" Troy said as they both arrived to the car.

- 9 hours later -

By this time they were out of New York for sure and everyone in the car was bored, they all would've takin a plane but tickets costed to much for 6 people.

"Are we there yet?" Katie complained resting her head on Josh's shoulder

"Barely"Katie's mom responded.

"If you take a turn on the next right we'll get there a little faster" Troy said to help out

"You sure?" Katie's dad asked

"Yeah, I mean it worked for my dad when we moved here" Troy said

"Ok, I'm trusting you"Katie's dad said turning the next right

"You can always trust Troy" Ashley said gazing over Troy

"Ashley don't scare him gosh"Katie whispered to Ashley

- 16 hours later -

"Kay, kids where here" Katie's dad said as he turned to look at everyone sound asleep,"should we leave them in here?"

"Of course not wake them up." Katie's mom responded,"I'm gonna go and get the stuff in the trunk."

"Fine"Katie's dad said," HOW?"

"Find a way" Katie's mom said while getting out of the car.

"Hmmmm."Katie's dad looked around and looked at his steering wheel and honked the horn, everyone in the back seat jumped,"great timing to wake up guys! Were here!"

"Huh, were are we?"Josh asked

"Didn't you hear him smart one? Were here at the house" Ashley said

After 25 min. everyone had gotten settled in.

"Who wants to go sight seeing?"Josh said

"Not me"Ashley said

"Uhh NO my soap opera I already missed half of it and plus my stomach is killing me I'm hungry" Katie said

"Oh,come on."

"What about just you and Troy." Katie's dad said

"Great, I'll go ask Troy." Josh ran upstairs to his and Troy's room (seperate beds of course) and knocked on the closed door,"Troy you there?"

"Yeah, just a min." Troy said and walked towards the door and opened it to let Josh in,"whatsup?"

"Uhhh,nothin wanna go look around New Mexico?"Josh said looking at Troy and how well dressed he looked,"Why are u so dressed up?"

"Oh, uh well uhh sure,but if we do uh,"Troy said," Well I was thinking we could go to my old school see how the basketball team is you know."

"Oh,yeah thats cool lets go."Josh said leaving the room while Troy followed him down the stairs

"Ok, so its just me and Troy going out." Josh said

"Ok,cool with us."Katie said,"Who's driving?"

"Troy can drive." Josh said

"Cool with me." Troy shrugged

"Great, here are the keys im trusting you with well the car." Katies dad said handing Troy the keys

"Haha, thanks."Troy said

- School- Gabriella (soon Troy)

School hadn't started yet everyone was still in the hall there was only 10 min. til' the bell rang and of course everyone was well talking(DUH)

"So what does it do exactly?" Gabriella asked Taylor while looking at an odd object

"Umm, well see it uhh, you click this and it umm lights up, and uhhh" Taylor said struggling to explain what her science project did.

"You don't know do you?" Gabriella said laughing

"I did last night! I swear." Taylor said

"Hey guys!" Chad said running towards Taylor and Gabriella

"Hey!" Taylor and Gabriella said

"What is that?"Chad asked looking at Taylor's science project

"Urgg, don't ask!" Taylor said putting it away in her locker

"Well anyways, Gabriella Drew told me to tell you he's not comin to school today just practice. He'll txt message you about it so keep your phone on vibrate or silent." Chad told Gabriella

"Mmmk" Gabriella said pulling out her cell phone

"Miss.Montez put it away before you get it takin away." Miss.Darbus said passing by

"Yes, Miss. Darbus." Gabriella said putting it on silent and put it away.

"If I were you Miss.Darbus, i'd just take it away." Sharpay said giving Gabriella a dirty look

Just when Gabriella and Sharpay were getting about close Sharpay got mad that Gabriella stole 'her man' agian, Gabriella didn't care since Troy had left everything went back to the way things were before she moved there, except for a few things like Chad and Taylor never broke up they just got close, Gabriella and Drew everyone thought were perfect for each other so no one bothered to mess with them except for Sharpay.

"I agree with you Sharpay but she's lucky she didn't pull it out during my class." Miss.Darbus said giving Gabriella the 'Darbus look' (a/n: i dont know what look that is i made it up)

"Whatever." Sharpay said walking into Miss.Darbus class

"As the rest of you, I suggest you get in the class now,unless you want me to mark you tardy." Miss.Darbus said walking into her classroom

"Is it to late to transfer out of her class?"Chad complained

"Yeah, pretty much." Gabriella said leading the way to Miss.Darbus' class while Chad and Taylor followed

- Bell Rings -

"Ok, class now that everyone is settled in this is the last week of school as you all know." Miss.Darbus announced,"Which means you have exactly 5 days to get me a present." Miss. Darbus joked around but no one laughed

"Oh, great she has jokes!"Chad mummered and slammed his head onto his desk,not lifting it up

Gabriella looked out at the window wondering why Drew couldn't make it to school, but could make practice,Taylor thought of how to explain her science project, while Sharpay and Ryan were paying close attention to Miss.Darbus,while everyone else was off in there own little world

"Right well anyways as you all know the musical is coming up! And i'm hoping people sign up, if any of you were to sign up, sign up sheets on the main bulletin." Miss.Darbus went on til' there was a knock at the door,"Interruption's that's all I get can I not get through one speech?"Miss. Darbus complained while walking to the door to open, as she opened it she grinned,"Oh,Hi Mr.Bolton"Miss.Darbus said moving aside to let Troy in the room,Chad's head shot up once he heard Troy's name, Gabriella still staring out the window thinking,while Taylor was still thinking of how to explain her project.

"Uhh Hi Miss.Darbus, am i interrupting something?"Troy asked

"Well, not really." Miss.Darbus said,"I was just talking about the musical."

"Oh."Troy said looking at Gabriella (who is still staring out the window)

"Hey Troy." Chad said getting out of his seat to do the guy hand shake that guys do

"Mr.Danforth, please take your seat."Miss.Darbus said

"Sorry." Chad said sitting back down

"Well, I better leave say hi to the other teachers." Troy said

"Ok Mr.Bolton, hope to see you around." Miss.Darbus said

"Yeah,right" Troy said leaving the classroom.

- Calculus -

"So, Gabriella did you hear?" Sharpay said

"Uhh hear what?" Gabriella said looking back and forth at the board and her homework.

"Troy's back." Sharpay said

Gabriella instantly looked at Sharpay,"WHAT!" Gabriella yelled as everyone turned to look at her

"Miss.Montez, is there something you want to tell us?"Mrs.Jones asked

"Huh, oh no sorry" Gabriella said looking at Mrs.Jones and back at Sharpay,"what do you mean he's back?" Gabriella whispered

"He's back didn't you see him come into Miss.Darbus' room?" Sharpay whispered back

"No, I mean is he back for good?"Gabriella asked

Sharpay shrugged and looked at the board and copied what Mrs.Jones wrote down on the board.

Gabriella looked at her paper, he's back, Gabriella thought

- Lunch -

"Gabriella you coming?" Taylor asked

"Ummm I'll be there I just gotta check my txt messages." Gabriella said

"Ok, I'll save you a seat." Taylor said while heading out the classroom door

1 New Txt Message From Drew

Gabriella clicked a button that sent her to a LONG txt message

Hey Gabriella! I know what your thinking why isnt Drew in school?Well believe it or not my dad thought it would be a good idea to have a 'father & son bonding' activity not very exciting I know but he suggested it and plus no school!Well I better go before he yells no cell phone(kind of reminds me of Miss.Darbus.) If I'm lucky I'll send you another txt message.I'll see you later today bye love you.

Gabriella laughed and put her cell phone on vibrate then pu it away.She walked towards the cafeteria and there she saw Troy and a guy she didn't recognize

"Hey Gabriella over here" Taylor yelled out

Gabriella held up her pointing finger and ran to the bathroom

"AHHHHH what's he doing here?Now?He could've called warned me what am I gonna say to him? URGGG"Gabriella said to herself

"Gabriella?" Taylor said peeking in the bathroom

"Huh,wha,yeah?" Gabriella responded

"Are you not hungry or something?"Taylor asked walking into the bathroom

"No, not really." Gabriella fibbed

"Do you just wanna go outside now? Troy,Chad,and Josh are gonna go play basketball." Taylor said

"Uhmmm Josh?"Gabriella said

"Oh, Troy's new friend from New York,if you ask me I say he's pretty wierd" Taylor said laughing

"Oh,yeah uh lets go" Gabriella said leaving the bathroom with Taylor by her side

"So now I know what my science project does!"Taylor said,"See you know that button you click it turns on the light----"Taylor's voice faded from Gabriella's head

_Josh,hmm so maybe he's here just to visit,he probably did call but I didn't get it._ Gabriella thought

"Gabriella! GABRIELLA!" Taylor screamed

"Huh, yeah what sorry"Gabriella said

"You've been day dreaming a whole lot" Taylor said leading her outside

"Nope just thinking."Gabriella said

"Hey Gabriella" Chad yelled out as Troy made a basket,"hey I wasn't looking REMATCH!"Chad said

"Hey Chad!" Gabriella said laughing

Troy gave the basketball to Chad and walked over to Gabriella,"Ahhh Gabriella I missed you so much"Troy said about to hug her as Gabriella stepped back

"Missed you to Troy"Gabriella said holding out her hand for him to shake

Troy looked at her hand with confusion_, what am i suppose to do with that, _Troy thought but shook her hand,"Well uhhh I want you to meet Josh."Troy said grabbing her hand and brought her to Josh,"Josh meet Gabriella, Gabriella meet Josh."

"Hi Josh its nice to meet you" Gabriella said extending her hand for Josh to shake

"Hi Gabriella nice to meet you too" Josh said shaking her hand

After Gabriella shook hands with Josh she felt her pocket vibrate Gabriella jumped a little,"Oh, one min." Gabriella said and turned away

1 New Txt Message From Drew

Call me now while you can!love you

Gabriella had a bright smile on her face and everyone saw it,"Excuse me guys I have to take this"Gabriella said walking as far from the group, she then dialed Drews number

- Ring -

"Hey!"Drew said

"Hey you"Gabriella said,"Hows bonding with your dad?"

"Boring, i'm surprised I got away from him!" Drew said,"So what's goin on over there?"

"Uhh, oh nothin really just Chad playing ball with a couple boys, I think he lost"Gabriella said laughing

Drew laughed,"Wow, whose he playing with?"

Gabriella turned to look at Troy and looked away,"Ohhh just a couple of old friends."

"Ohh, well i better go before my dad busts me and Miss.Darbus catches you."Drew said,"Love you"

"Love you too bye." Gabriella said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Troy said sneeking up behind Gabriella

Gabriella jumped,"Oh no one you know."

"Oh, well whatsup? I haven't talked to you for a while." Troy said

"Ha yeah I guess you could say that."Gabriella said,"Uhhh well we better get back to the crowd you know." Gabriella said walking back but before she could walk any farther she felt Troy's hand meet with hers.

* * *

a/n:YAY! haha more reviews please 


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: i just now noticed that the last sentence of my story for chapter 11 was LAME! sorry haha!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- School- Gabriella & Troy

"Troy let go." Gabriella demanded

"Why, are you acting so wierd?" Troy asked letting go of Gabriella's hand,"I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Well, I am but you know you could've called to let me know you were coming." Gabriella said

"Well I did but you werent home." Troy said

"And you didn't leave a message?" Gabriella asked

"Well, no and plus I wanted it to be a surprise."Troy said

"Well, somethings have chan-"

"TROY COME ON! I WANNA BEAT YOU BEFORE WE HAVE TO GO INSIDE!" Chad yelled interuppting Gabriella

"Tell me later at practice." Troy said running to Chad

"Oh great! He's going to there practice!" Gabriella said to herself

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked sneeking up on Gabriella

"Huh, oh nothing just Troy and me talking thats it." Gabriella responded

"Oh, well did you tell him?"Taylor asked

"Tell him what?" Gabriella said with a confused look

"About Drew"Taylor said

"Oh, umm no I guess it just slipped my mind." Gabriella fibbed

"Oh, you know he will find out soon." Taylor said

Gabriella sighed,"Yeah I know, lets go inside."

"Ok, let me go get Chad."Taylor said running to Chad.

"What if I don't wanna go."Chad complained while Taylor held his hand walking back to Gabriella

"Well you don't have a choice now do you?" Taylor said looking at Chad,"Mmmk lets go."Taylor said looking at Gabriella

They all walked towards the school

----

"Dude, I don't know why she's acting so wierd." Troy said to Josh

"Who's acting wierd?"Josh asked

"Gabriella." Troy said watching Gabriella go inside the school with Taylor laughing,with Chad.

"I don't think she's acting wierd. I think she's acting normal."Josh said

"Well that's cause you don't know her." Troy said hitting Josh on the head,"Lets go I'll show you the gym and the show case." Troy said walking towards the school

"Owww..."Josh mummered following Troy while rubbing his head

---- Last Period ----

"Chad can I copy your notes?" Gabriella asked Chad

"You really think I took notes"Chad said

"Good point." Gabriella said and turned to Taylor,"Taylor can I copy your notes?"

"Yeah sure."Taylor handed Gabriella a notebook of notes

"Jeez did you write down everything she said?" Gabriella laughed

"Hey after you can I see those?" Chad asked

"I don't know are you gonna copy them or use them as a pillow?" Gabriella asked

"I don't know depends what class this is."Chad responded.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and copied Taylor's notes down

Last period for Taylor,Gabriella,and Chad (including Drew) was somewhat a study hall, but it really was english.

- knock knock -

"Come in" Mr.Volbert said

The door opened and there stood Kelsi.

"Uhhh Ummm Uhhhh, I have a note for Gabriella Montez." Kelsi said holding up a little piece of paper

"Oh, she's right over there."Mr.Volbert said pointing at Gabriella

Kelsi walked over to Gabriella and handed her the note."Thank you" Gabriella said

"Yup." Kelsi said and walked out of the class room.

"What does it say?" Chad asked

"Nothing about you." Gabriella said sticking her tongue out

"Yeah whatever."Chad said

Gabriella unfolded the note and read it

Gabriella,

Won't be home til' late tonight don't wait up.

-Mom

Just like her mom, Gabriella's mom hadn't been home much sense she had gotten a promotion at her job.So after a few weeks of these notes from her mom Gabriella found that it would be a daily routine that she would have to go through.

- Bell rings -

Gabriella walked out of the classroom last while Taylor went straight to the science room to get things ready for the scholastic decatholon practice,and Chad went straight to the boys locker room,while everyone else went to where ever they had to go

Gabriella walked out of the classroom and heard someone call her name she turned and saw no one waving there hand or showing a signal it was them yelling.So she went straight to her locker.

Just as Gabriella opened her locker 2 strong hands covered her eyes,"Guess who?"

She had recognized his voice,"Do I have to?" Gabriella asked

"Well if you want a prize yes." The guy said.

"Fine,umm is it Taylor?"Gabriella pretended to get it wrong

"Do I really sound like a girl?" Drew said dropping his hands

"No, just wanted my prize!" Gabriella said facing Drew

Drew laughed

"Well," Gabriella said

"Well, what?"Drew said back

"Were's my prize?"Gabriella said

"Oh yeah uhh I lost it!"Drew said and laughed,"I'm just kidding." Drew kissed Gabriella

"Haha shouldn't you be in the boys locker room?Smackin the other guys butts with your towels?" Gabriella joked

"No, we only do that on Tuesday's and Thursday's" Drew laughed

"Ewww"Gabriella said turning towards her locker to put her books away

"I was only kidding." Drew said

"I know,I know." Gabriella said and closed her locker

"I'll walk you to the science room." Drew said holding Gabriella's hand

"No, don't do that I'll walk you to the gym your gonna be late and your gonna get in trouble." Gabriella said

"That's the point, but your right I can't be late."Drew said

"I'm always right." Gabriella said walking with Drew towards the gym.

-------

"Hey man!"Troy said going up to Chad in the locker room

"Hey!" Chad said,"Did you meet the new coach?"

"No not yet."Troy said

"Oh, let me tell you she is HOT!" Chad said

"She?" Troy said with confusion

"Yeah, she,she's really good we won our last 5 games." Chad said

"Oh, that's cool, it looks like everyone from last year is on the team, who has my spot?"Troy asked as the 3 (Troy,Josh,and Chad) of them walked out the locker room

"Ahh man the guy that took your place is great! He has somewhat your skills but better in a different way you know?" Chad said,"You should meet him!"

"That'd be cool."Troy said

"Oh,come with me" Chad said,"Coach Becky this is Troy, the old basketball star."

"Hi Troy its nice to meet you" Coach Becky said

"Hhhhhhhiiiiii i-itts nn.nice to mee-eet you too."Troy said stuttering

"I have an idea what about you and uhhh." Coach Becky said looking at Josh

"Josh" Josh said introducing himself

"Yes, Josh stay and play, I'd like to see your skills." Coach Becky said.

"Yeah,sure that'd be cool."Troy said

"Dude,thats awsome." Chad said

"Ehh, I might just sit and watch." Josh said

"You sure?"Troy asked

"Yeah, it's winter vacation I don't wanna think about basketball to much."Josh said,"I'll just sit and watch." Josh walked over to the bench and made himself comfortable

------

"Why don't you stay and watch?PLEASE!" Drew begged Gabriella

"Ahhh I don't know I'll check with Taylor and if I can i'll come back, but if I can't then im so sorry I'll wait for you after practice." Gabriella said

"Ok" Drew said hugging Gabriella outside the gym.

"See you in a little bit." Gabriella said walking away from Drew

- In the gym -

"Oh look theres the guy that took your place." Chad said,"DREW OVER HERE!"Chad yelled waving his hand

Drew walked over to Chad,"Hey!"

"Hey, uhh this is my friend Troy." Chad said

"Sup" Troy said to Drew

"Sup" Drew said back

"Troy is playin ball with us."Chad said

"Oh thats cool." Drew said

"DREW YOUR LATE!" Coach Becky yelled

"Ehhh, I better go tell her whatsup." Drew said," Talk to you guys later" Drew said walking to Coach Becky

"He looks cool." Troy said

-------

"Taylor!" Gabriella said

"Oh hey!" Taylor said

"Uhhh do you think it's ok if I skipped practice today? Drew wants me to watch him play ball." Gabriella said,"So is it ok?"

Taylor sighed," Yeah sure,I'll call you later and tell you what happend."

"OH MY GOSH! Taylor thank you so much!" Gabriella said hugging Taylor,"Talk to you later"

Gabriella ran out of the science room

"Hmmm I hope she remembers Troy is still here..." Taylor said and got back to practice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: i know i know its a short chapter but i thought this would be a good play to stop, keep the anticipation going...i think thats the word im trying to use but yeah! REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

a/n:so i guess that chapter wasnt short, hehe! well anyways keep the reviews coming! i want at least 5 reviews! it doesnt make sense, i have like 2311 but no reviews! thats ridiculous, well this chapter has a major twist like WOAH twist enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Basketball Practice-

Drew had gotten dressed and joined the rest of the team for warm-ups

"Drew over here" Chad yelled out as Drew walked towards them

"Yeah, uhhh I have a question I just noticed the guy on the bench, is that the coachs boyfriend." Drew said looking at Josh

Chad and Troy laughed,"No, he's my friend." Troy said,"Way to young for your coach."

Drew laughed," Kinda figured. Does he play?"

"Yeah, but he wanted to sit out." Troy said

"Oh." Drew said

Chad,Drew,and Troy all went to one basket and started shooting free throws when Gabriella walked into the gymnasium and spotted Troy and Drew she stood there in shock after 5 min. when Troy noticed her. Troy waved his hand and Gabriella waved back.

"HEY GABRIELLA!" Chad yelled

The whole team turned and looked at Gabriella, Gabriella blushed and waved to Chad

"COME OVER HERE!" Chad yelled

Gabriella walked over to Troy and Drew,"Hey guys." Gabriella said

"Hey." Drew said making a shot

"Came to play?" Chad asked

"Me,play yeah right I'll pass I'll just go sit on the benches." Gabriella said

"Oh, come on just one shot please." Drew begged

"Oh, ok just one." Gabriella said and took the ball from his hands,"Now if I don't make this shot its not my fault." Gabriella said while bending her legs and arms

"Don't worry I'll make sure Chad doesnt laugh." Drew said

Gabriella made her shot missing the basket,"Opps"

Chad bursted out laughing

"CHAD!" Gabriella said hitting his arm

"Oww." Chad said rubbing his arm

"Well thats what you get" Gabriella said sticking her tongue out

Troy laughed a little

"Well,enough basketball for me I'm gonna go sit down."Gabriella said walking towards the benches

-----

"Hey agian." Josh said to Gabriella as she made herself comfortable 2 benches down from him

Gabriella looked at Josh,"Oh, hey" Gabriella repsonded

"Nice shot, over there." Josh said

Gabriella laughed," Why thank you, I've been practicing as you can tell." Gabriella said jokingly

"I can." Josh said with a slight laugh

"So you play?" Gabriella asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood to play it's winter break I don't wanna waste it by playing basketball I can do that at home." Josh said

Gabriella laughed," I get what you mean I wouldn't want to either."

"So how do you know Troy?" Josh asked moving down towards Gabriella

"Oh,uhh" Gabriella thought of something to say,"Uhhh we did a musical together, no biggie." Gabriella said

"Oh, Troy musical intresting."Josh said grinning

"Hahah yeah, what about you how do you know Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Ha, I was his first friend in New York." Josh said,"no biggie." Josh mocked Gabriella,Gabriella laughed,"So you sing?" Josh asked

"Yeah, just church choir and last year's winter musical." Gabriella said

"Oh, that's cool, wanna sing a song?" Josh asked

"Like a duet?"Gabriella questioned Josh's question

"Yeah, why not I have a little Ricky Martin in me." Josh laughed

"Hahah the singing or dancing?" Gabriella laughed

"Both, mostly singing." Josh said

"Sure, why not, best place to go singing is the auditorium, wanna go there?" Gabriella asked

"Sure, just let me go tell Troy." Josh said while getting up.

"Ok, I'll wait outside the gym." Gabriella said getting up,"But first I gotta tell someone else to before they get suspicious." Gabriella walked over to the coach and told her to tell Drew were she was going and that she would meet him after practice.After Gabriella talked to the coach she walked outside the gymnasium

"Hey man, uh me and Gabriella are gonna go to the auditorium if thats ok I'll be back before practice is over." Josh said

"Why, are you going to the auditorium?" Troy asked

"Sing, I might show off some of my Ricky Martin moves." Josh joked

"Yeah, that's fine just not the Ricky Martin moves don't scare her." Troy said

"Cool." Josh said leaving to meet Gabriella outside.

Troy stood there remembering the first time him and Gabriella sang together I mean come on who could forget

-Flashback-(a/n:i dont know how to describe this one cause of course you all watched it so im just putting the lyrics)

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Troy's flashback ended by a ball hitting his head by Chad.

"Earth to Troy you there?" Chad yelled in Troy's ear

"YES IM HERE CHAD!" Troy yelled back and laughed

Chad rubbed his ears," Oh, god I think I'm deaf."

-Auditorium-

Gabriella looked around to see if the coast was clear to make sure no one was there to hear them sing, ecspecially Sharpay

"What are you doing?" Josh asked

"Making sure no one's around." Gabriella said

"Why? The best part of singing is having people watch." Josh said getting up on the stage.

"Yeah, I know but theres this one particular person that I really don't want to hear us sing." Gabriella said following Josh up the stairs to the stage

"Oh, and who might that be?" Josh asked

"Sharpay Evans" Gabriella said with a sigh

"Oh, why not?" Josh asked

"You, know for a guy that looks like he doesnt ask so many questions you sure do." Gabriella said laughing," Wait here I'll get the microphones." Gabriella said walking to the side of the stage and grabbed to microphones and came back.

"Now, Miss.Montez what would you like to sing?"Josh asked into the microphone

"Hmmm, what about you sing me one of your Ricky Martin songs." Gabriella laughed," And if you do I'll sing you a song."

"Deal." Josh said,"I'll sing...Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney."

"Ok, Beautiful Soul it is." Gabriella said," O wait." Gabriella ran to the side of the stage agian and came back with a radio on a cart full of CD's, Gabriella inserted Jesse McCartney's album and pressed track 4(a/n: i do not own the Jesse McCartney CD so I don't know what track its on.),and presed play," Ok Josh sing your heart out,"Gabriella laughed and went off the stage and made herself comfortable on one of the auditorium chairs.

-Josh Sings-

"WOW! That was amazing!" Gabriella said running up onto the stage," If you came to East High and tried out for the musical you'd probably make it."

Josh laughed,"Thanks, but now its your turn to sing!"Josh said with a grin,"What song will you be singing?"

"A guy sings it so yeah the words might be wierd, but I'll change them up." Gabriella said and walked over to the radio,"Now please be a gentleman and take your seat." Gabriella joked while gettng a stool from the back of the stage setting it where Josh was standing

"Yes,ma'm" Josh said walking off the stage and sat were Gabriella sat.

"Ahem." Gabriella laughed and sat on the stool, after a few sec. the song started...

-song playing If You're Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield-

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with" Gabriella sang

the whole entire time Gabriella was singing Josh sat there in awe, he felt like he was falling in love with her just from her singing

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my husband(a/n: it actually said wife but i changed it.)

I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray in you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life" Gabriella sang closing her eyes imaging something good to go along with the song

As Gabriella sang, Chad, Troy, and Drew all entered the auditorium,Troy stared at Gabriella and so did Drew, while Chad was off in his own little world playing with his basketball.

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I" Gabriella finished up and opened her eyes," Oh, god." Gabriella mummered and blushed

"Wow." Josh said breathless,"That was, wow" Josh said trying to think of words to describe Gabriella's singing

Gabriella laughed and turned off her mic."Thanks,I guess."

Drew , and Troy clapped with amazement, Troy never knew that Gabriella could sound like that by herself, while Drew on the other hand was just amazed.

"I'm glad you guys liked the song." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah can we go I'm hungry!" Chad said ruining the moment

"Man Chad, why'd you have to go and do that?" Troy said

"Do what?" Chad asked

"Ruin the moment, did you not hear Gabriella?" Troy responded

"I did, so did Drew and Josh, can we please go now?" Chad begged

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Troy said

"Oh, Gabriella wanna come?" Drew asked

"Uhmmm, I'll just uhh catch up with you guys later, I gotta go to Taylor's after all I did skip practice." Gabriella said putting away the stuff

"Ok, then Josh you coming?"Troy asked

"Uhhhh, nah I'm not that hungry." Josh responded

"I am so can we PLEASE go?" Chad said putting a hand over his stomach

"Aww then you'll be by yourself." Gabriella said walking off the stage and walked towards the group of guys.

"No I won-"

"And plus you don't even know your way around here." Gabriella said cutting Josh off,"If you want you can come with me and watch me do what I do best!" Gabriella said

"Ehhh, i dont know is it ok with you Troy?" Josh asked

"Yeah, I dont care just have him home before dark." Troy joked

"Sure thing." Gabriella said," Uhmm Drew I'll call you later..." Gabriella said

"Ok, cool, now lets go before Chad has a heart attack." Drew said

They all walked out of the auditorium

"Oh, crud." Gabriella said as they all were half way to the cars.

"WHAT NOW?" Chad yelled

Gabriella had a scared look," Uhhh umm uhhh umm, I left my jacket in the auditorium" Gabriella said pointing back at the school

"Oh, well who cares?" Chad said walking towards his car

"Jeez Chad way to be selfish" Drew said,"Here I'll go with you to go get it." Drew said walking towards the school with Gabriella

As Drew and Gabriella got into the auditorium Drew looked around the stage and found no sight of Gabriella's jacket

"Uhh, Gabriella are you sure your jackets in here? Cause I don't see it." Drew said

"Chill, Drew I got it!" Gabriella said holding up her jacket

"Oh I knew that." Drew said walking up to Gabriella and holding her

Gabriella giggled,"Sure you did." Gabriella said

Drew laughed,"I did." Drew kissed Gabriella

As they both were kissing each other someone entered the auditorium and Gabriella and Drew let go of each other before anyone could see them

"Did you guy--"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: DUN DUN DUN! WHO IS IT? remember atleast 5 reviews...come on tell your friends to read my story and review if you wanna see what happens thats all im asking REVIEWS


	14. Chapter 14

a/n:yay 5 reviews now give me atleast 7 (its my lucky number) so please!

---------------------------

"Did you guys get it?" Chad said(a/n: and you guys thought it would be Troy or Josh hehe),"You guys have been in here for over an hour! I'm starving!"

Drew and Gabriella laughed," Yeah she got it." Drew said

"Great, now lets go."Chad said leaving the door opened for Gabriella and Drew

"Awww do you have to go out to eat with them? I mean we didn't hang out ALL today" Gabriella said exaggerating on the all

Drew sighed,"Well you did miss practice for me."

"Yes, which means you should miss this hangout time with Chad and Troy."Gabriella said

"Yeah, but what about Josh, you can't just forget about him remember your taking him to see Taylor or show him what you do best." Drew pointed out

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't come.Please,please,please" Gabriella pleaded putting both her hands together

"Well, I guess I could skip it." Drew said giving in,"But remember only because I wanna spend time with you." Drew said and kissed Gabriella

"YOU GUYS!" Chad yelled

"Where coming!" Gabriella groaned, and walked out the auditorium with Drews hand in hers

--------

"I'll go wait in the car." Gabriella said letting go of Drew's hand so that Troy wouldn't see

"Ok, I'll just go tell the guys whatsup."Drew said and kissed Gabriella on the cheek

Gabriella skipped to Drew's car as Drew walked towards Chad, Troy, and Josh

"Change of plans guys." Drew said,"Instead of me going out with you guys I'm gonna go with Gabriella, Josh if you still wanna come you can."

"Ah naw thats ok I'm kinda getting hungry now you guys took to long in there." Josh said

"I told you!" Chad said with an evil tone

"Sorry man." Drew said raising his hands in the air but not all the way up about head level.

"Ok, we'll just catch up with you later." Troy said

"Cool, later." Drew said and walked to his car.

--------

Next day-

Troy had come to the school once agian but this time without Josh, every class that he went to that had both Gabriella and Drew in, Gabriella would act wierd around Troy but when she was around Drew she would act normal.

--Gabriella's locker--

"Hey" Troy said leaning on the locker next to Gabriella's

"Oh, uh , hey." Gabriella said,"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked putting in her locker combination

"Uhhh waiting for you like I use to." Troy said

"Oh, yeah right." Gabriella said opening her locker,"Look Troy I have to tell you something." Gabriella said facing Troy

"Wait Gabriella," Troy said while standing up straight,"I'm sorry I didn't call I really am, and I'm sorry that I never really kept in contact with you like I said I would." Troy rambled on

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled

Troy looked frightened," What?"

"Things have changed, things aren't they way they use to be.I--"Gabriella stuttered then heard a voice calling her name

"Hey Gabriella!" Drew said walking up to her and Troy

"Hey Drew." Gabriella said looking at Drew

"Sup man." Troy said

"Sup." Drew said putting his arm around Gabriella

Troy stood there and looked at Drew's arm around Gabriella.As Gabriella just turned bright pink

"Ummmm, we better get to class." Gabriella said getting her book and closing her locker,"I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella walked off with Drew,with Drew's arm still around her

"Yeah later Troy." Drew yelled.

Troy walked to the bathroom and started kicking and punching the walls," How could she just do that." Troy asked himself

"Anyone in here?" Chad asked opening the door a little

"Oh, uh yeah me." Troy responded

"Oh, hey man!" Chad said and walked in

"Hey." Troy said rubbing his neck

"Why the long face pookie?" Chad said jokingly

"Uhhh, did you know Gabriella has a boyfriend?" Troy asked Chad

"Yup,it's Drew, you didn't know that? Man your behind." Chad said

"And you didn't tell me?" Troy said with anger in his voice

"Well I figured you knew, I mean there always together, at lunch there like all over each other its scary dude." Chad said making shivering motions

"Yeah,"Troy laughed slightly,"how could I not know."

"Yeah, well lets go man. last class of the day, you comin?" Chad asked walking towards the door

"Uhh, yeah I'll be there in a sec." Troy responded

"Cool." Chad said and left the bathroom

"How did I not know? I mean there all over each other am I that stupid?" Troy asked himself and headed out the bathroom and to the last class

As Troy walked into the classroom he saw Drew and Gabriella passing notes, Gabriella never passed a note to him, _does she really like him? _, Troy questioned himself in his thoughts. As he walked to an empty seat next to Chad in the back of the room, he saw Gabriella giggle at something Drew wrote in the note. It made Troy furious as he watched the two of them pass notes, Troy got so mad that he wanted to get up and snatch the note, so thats what he almost did he got up off his chair and then all of a sudden the bell rang.

"Good call man." Chad said getting up out of his chair and pating Troy on the back.

"Huh, yeah right." Troy said hitting himself in the inside as he watched Drew and Gabriella walk off together

Troy walked out of the classroom and saw Gabriella talking to Taylor without Drew by her side, nows the chance go talk to her , Troy told himself inside his head so Troy walked over to Gabriella and Taylor and felt a tug on his shirt

"Wrong way man other way."Chad said

"Yeah,but I--" Troy said trying to walk back to Gabriella but Chad practically dragged him

"No, buts and I's Troy, remember your hanging out with me" Chad said

"Yeah, but I never got to talk to Taylor." Troy said making up an excuse

"Yeah, you did I was right there with you when you did!" Chas said pushing the gymnasium doors open

"Ok, now that were here can I please have my shirt back." Troy said

Chad let go,"Yeah man sorry about that, well you gonna play today?" Chad asked handing Troy a basketball

Troy looked at the basketball,"Nah I'm good."Troy said handing the basketball back

"K, I'll see you after practice." Chad said and walked to the lockerroom

"He, dragged me here for nothing." Troy mummbled to himself and walked out of the gym and bumped into Drew

"Oh, sorry man, didn't see you there." Drew said", I was to focused on my txt message." Drew said holding up his phone

Troy took a quick glance at who the txt message was from, Gabriella , he read, "Aww no man its ok."

"Haha cool, your not playing today?" Drew asked

"Nope, uhh I think I'm just gonna go say hi to a few teachers." Troy said

"Oh, cool, later." Drew said and walked into the gym still focused on the txt message

It was Troy's perfect timing to go run upstairs and talk to Gabriella, as Troy walked upstairs he spotted Gabriella at her locker with no one around.Troy ran to Gabriella,"Gabriella!" Troy said

Gabriella jumped and looked at Troy," Troy." Gabriella said confused

"What are you doing?" Troy asked like Gabriella made a big mistake

"Uhh, I'm getting my notes." Gabriella said holding up a notebook.

Troy rolled his eyes,"No, I mean why didn't you tell me?"

Gabriella sighed and closed her locker,"Troy, its to hard to explain." Gabriella said

"Then, tell me I have time." Troy said

"Not now I have practice." Gabriella said pointing backwards with her thumb

"Well skip it" Troy said

"I ca--"

"You did for Drew, I have never asked you to skip practice til' now" Troy interrupted Gabriella

"But Troy, Taylor said I couldn't"Gabriella said,"What about tomorrow?Drew and the team have a game and I don't go to them." Gabriella said trying to compromise

Troy sighed,"Fine,tomorrow."

"Thank you for understanding Troy." Gabriella said and walked away til' Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back making her closer to him, Troy then put his hands on Gabriella's waist and moved his head closer to Gabriella,"Troy, I can--" Gabriella said with a low voice like she was going to faint

"Shhh..." Troy said leaning in closer

"TROY!"

------------------------------------------------

a/n: OMG who is it? mwahahaha i love doing this remember 7 reviews! REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: u guys u guys! ARE AWSOME! i got more then 7 reviews and boy am i happy about it! even thought it was 8 im still happy! haha ok now lets go for like idk 14? PLEASE if 14 then i'll write 2 chapters

-----------------------------------

Troy dropped Gabriella at the sound of Ashley Weethee's voice

"TROY!" Ashley screamed down the hallways

Troy turned around leaving Gabriella on the floor,"Hey Ashley." Troy said with an unpleasent voice

Ashley walked up to Troy," Whose that?" she said pointing at Gabriella

Troy turned around to see Gabriella,"Oh, sorry about that Gabriella." Troy said trying to help her up

"No, no I don't need help." Gabriella said getting up by herself refusing Troy's help

"Hi, I'm Ashley Weethee." Ashley said holding out her hand towards Gabriella, as Gabriella dusted herself off and looked at Ashley's hand

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said and shook Ashley's hand

"OH MY GOSH, Troy baby this school is so big!" Ashley said turning to Troy

Troy looked shocked at what Ashley called him, so did Gabriella,"Yes, Troy bay-bee, maybe you should show Ashley here around." Gabriella said practically spelling out baby to Troy

"Yeah, uh right." Troy said

"Awww really Troy thanks so much!" Ashley said

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you I just gotta talk to Gabriella for a min." Troy said

"Ok." Ashley said a skipped off somewhere.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head and turned and walked away

"Gabriella, no no no its not what you think." Troy said catching up to Gabriella

"Then tell me Troy baby, what I should be thinking." Gabriella said with a harsh tone

"I don't know why she called me baby, she's just a friend. Please you have to understand." Troy pleaded

"No, Troy you I'm done trying to understand!" Gabriella said," First you don't call anymore, then you come here unannounced, and then you try and make your move when your girlfriend comes running down the hallway looking for you." Gabriella said with her eyes watering up

"Gabriella, please I'm so-"

"No Troy, I'm sorry." Gabriella said and walked away into the science classroom

Troy stood there replaying in his head what had happen, "Troy honey, whats wrong?" Ashley said making Troy jump a little.

"What's wrong? Since when did you start calling me baby and honey?" Troy asked with a little anger in his voice

"Well I dont know i just thought they wre cute nicknames." Ashley said a little scared with Troy's tone

Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,"Ok, lets go." Troy said and walked towards the stairs

Ashley ran up to him," So it's ok if I call you honey and baby."

"No, not really." Troy said

Ashley shrugged and followed Troy

-after practice(Gabriella and Taylor.)-

Drew and Gabriella had said there goodbyes at the end of there practice's,because Gabriella didn't really feel like hanging out with Drew today (hint: because of what happened with Troy) so she dicided to hang out with Taylor.

-----------------------

a/n:sorry guys this chapter was rather lame that i can''t even finish it! trust me the next chapter will be SO much better, oh yeah school starts soon so my updates will take longer, yes i know there are spelling problems but idk i dont wanna fix it really, i hate this chapter!haha, oh yeah i wrote another story cause i got bored so yeah if u see the username x3iwish you know whose its by!


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: woosh school started wednesday and they already loaded me with homework! well i told my english teacher about my story writing and she said that it was really cool, and that if we ever had any free time in class in the computer lab or with the computers i could type up a few paragraphs and what not

---------------------------------

Since Troy and Gabriella's little akwardness together they haven't talked since, it had been 2 days that had past which ment that Gabriella never met up with Troy like she said she would.

-that day when they were suppose to meet-

Troy had waited patiently for Gabriella at 'the spot' at the school were he text, left a voice message, IMed Gabriella to meet him, as time flew by and it was getting dark Troy looked at his watch

"Were is she?" Troy asked himself and put his hands on the back of his neck, Troy waited a few more hours and then called Gabriella but no pick up then looked at his watch,"The games over I should go check on Chad." Troy said and walked into the building towards the gym, and say Gabriella and Drew all over each other. Troy felt his hands tighten up real bad

"TROY!" Chad yelled out

"Hey Chad." Troy said back while walking towards Drew, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor

"We won, thanks to Drew." Chad said and hit Drew playfully

"Haha, yeah I guess you could say it was because of me." Drew said and smiled at Gabriella as Gabriella smiled back," I think its because I have my lucky charm here." Drew said and kissed Gabriella on the forehead as Gabriella blushed and smiled

"Hahaha, I USE to have a good luck charm." Troy said exaderating the 'use'

"Oh, really who?" Drew asked looking at Troy, as Gabriella looked at him with a face pleading him not to say her name

"Oh, this girl Sharpay." Troy said

Chad's jaw dropped," Haha funny man, no no no his old good luck charm was Ga--"

"Game Songs." Taylor interrupted," You know those team spirit songs! GO TEAM GO" Taylor said like a cheerleader

"Oh. Intresting" Drew said and looked back at Gabriella,"Ready to go?" Gabriella nodded," Well see you guys later, gotta get this one back home." Drew said and walked off with Gabriella

"What was that Taylor?" Chad asked

Taylor rolled her eyes," I'll meet you in the car." Taylor said and walked off

"Man, I have no idea what that was." Chad said looking at Troy," Well man, why didn't you tell me you had a new girlfriend?"

"Wait what?" Troy said confused

"Gabriella, said that you had a girlfriend." Chad said,"Man o man, good thing your not in love with Gabriella.Cause if you were .. haha DUHHH RAAA MUHHAAA" Chad said laughing

"No, she's not my girlfrie---"Troy got interrupted by Chad's cellphone

" Wait man." Chad said holding a finger up as he got his cellphone and answered it," Yeah, I'll be out there." Chad said and hung up the phone," Gotta go Taylor's bored,call you later man." Chad said and ran off to his car.

"Why does this keep happening?" Troy asked himself and walked out to the car

-friday ( beginning of EHS Winter Break )-

"Hey Gabriella, I see your not picking up your phone agian, but I really need you to know that Ashley, she's not my girlfriend I swear, I still love you Gabriella, PLEASE talk to me, well call me later bye." Troy said leaving Gabriella a voicemail, Troy sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Troy, come on you comin?" Josh yelled from downstairs.

"Uhhh, yeah!" Troy yelled back leaving the room

"Oh my gosh! You will not believe where were going!" Ashley said as Troy came downstairs," Were going to your school, well your old school!" Ashley said jumping up and down," Katie, you have to meet Gabriella, I don't really know her but she seems pretty sweet."

"Yeah, she is and she's smart to." Josh included

"I'd be delighted" Katie said

"Oh my gosh, maybe she'll wanna come with us to the ski-lodge!" Ashley said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, maybe." Troy said with a slight smile

"This is going to be awsome!" Ashley said and walked towards the car with Katie

"Does she even know Gabriella?" Josh asked

"Nope, they just said hi to each other." Troy laughed

"Wierd." Josh said and walked to the car with Troy.

-car ride-

"Oh my gosh! The school is like ginormous! Your jaw is going to drop when you see it Katie." Ashley said

"I bet it will." Katie said

"What's wrong with you Katie?" Josh said turning around a little from the passangers seat

"Huh, nothing." Katie responded and looked out the window, as Josh shrugged and turned back

"Man, oh man I heard they won yesterday with Drew's skill, he's really good." Josh said,Troy's hands tightened on the steering wheel,"Dude man whats wrong?"

"Huh what?" Troy said and untightened his hands," Nothing"

"Right, well I heard Gabriella and Drew were voted best couple. Man that Drew is on a role! Great game, amazing girlfriend, great friends, heck he might have good grades for all we know!" Josh laughed

"Yeah, right" Troy said pulling in the parking lot of the school as all the students headed out of the school as he spotted Chad and Taylor,"Wait right here you guys." Troy said and got out of the car walking towards Chad and Taylor,"Hey guys"

"Hey man!" Chad said

"Hey Troy" Taylor said," What brings you here?" Taylor asked

"Uhhh, well me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to go to the ski-lodge with us?" Troy said

"Heck yeah man!" Chad said

"Oh, uhh well we were gonna go with Gabriella, and Drew..." Taylor said," But Chad can ride with you guys!"

"That'd be sweet man!" Chad said.

"Yeah, cool so we'll just meet you up there?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, sure, uh have you guys seen Gabriella?" Troy asked

"Uhmmm, she's with Drew" Chad said," I think there going to get some stuff and stuff yeah."

"Oh, I see." Troy said

"Yeah, well uhh I guess you could just pick me up later, so I can't get ready and stuff." Chad said

"Ok, cool , see you later." Troy said and walked back to the car.

"So, is Gabriella coming? Is she? is she? IS SHE?" Ashley screamed

"Ashley chill, she's coming!" Troy said

"AHHHHH OH MY GOSH! Katie your gonna love her!" Ashley said

"Ok, Ashley I get it!" Katie laughed

- Ski Lodge-

"Man that Ashley girl sure can talk, you got yourself in a handful here Troy." Chad said with a slight laugh

"Huh, what?" Troy said with a confused look

"You know the Ashley girl, your girlfriend!" Chad said

"Oh, no man like I was trying to tell you earlier she's not my girlfri--"

"CHAD!" Taylor yelled over Troy's voice, as she ran up to Chad and Troy

"Hey Taylor!" Troy said

"Hey Taylor" Chad said and hugged Taylor

"Hey Troy!" Taylor responded,"Wasn't it beautiful coming up here?"

"Uhh, yeah hey have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked

"Well duh I came here with her, shes with Drew.They went to go check out the rooms!" Taylor said," Speaking of rooms I gotta go unpack in mine, I'll talk to you later Troy." Talyor said and walked off

"She's the one" Chad said with a light voice

"I can tell." Troy said with a slight laugh," Well I guess you better go unpack to huh?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later." Chad said and walked off as Troy spotted Gabriella by herself

" GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled out as Gabriella jumped and looked at Troy

_Oh great_, Gabriella thought, _what does he want now?_

"Did you not get my messages?" Troy asked as he walked up to Gabriella

"Yeah, I did." Gabriella said looking down

"Then why didn't you ever call back?" Troy questioned Gabriella

"Well, cause uhhh" Gabriella thought long and hard what her excuse would be but she couldn't think of anything," Cause I've been busy"

"With what? Gabriella I really need to talk to you!" Troy said

"I know you do, it's just I really don't wanna talk to you..." Gabriella said with a faint voice

"What?" Troy said

"Well,its just you know I have Drew you have Ashley, I think we should just leave things as is." Gabriella said as her eyes were beginning to get all watery

"But I'm not with Ashley, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Troy said

"Oh, for crying out loud Troy! She called you baby!" Gabriella said back

"That doesn't mean she's my girlfriend!" Troy said

"But it gives people the impression Troy." Gabriella said," You know what whatever I have to go." Gabriella said and walked away slowly waiting for Troy to grab her hand, but she didn't feel anything but a tear falling from her cheek

---------------------------------------------------------------

a/n:sorry its so short i didn't get a lot of reviews, but thats ok! Well i had to make it short because I was working on homework all day i have about 4 quizez on wednesday and then i have 6 assignments due by tomorrow so i just typed up as much as i could, enjoy, oh yeah and for those who are ready the other story of mine, i'm writing the next chapter tomorrow, and i will also be including pictures just in case the people images weren't described so well


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: woooo i got 5 reviews! lol!well i know you guys are all thinking COME ON TROYELLA TROYELLA, well be happy this is the chapter u want to read!lol

­­­­­

"You coming baby?" Drew yelled out while looking through a sports magazine

"Almost I can't find my jacket." Gabriella yelled back

"Did you check your closet?" Drew asked

"Don't have to I found it!" Gabriella said holding up her jacket,"Lets go."

---------

"Hey Gabriella!" Troy yelled out sitting on the lobby couch with a blanket around him

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said back with a weak smile

"Hey Troy" Drew said

"Hey man." Troy said

"Why are you just sitting here?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to were Troy was

"I sorta twisted my ankle." Troy said pointing to his ankle

"Oh my gosh Troy I'm so sorry!" Gabriella said and sat next to him,"Why are you sitting here alone?"

"Well I wanted everyone else to have fun so I told them to just go."Troy said

"Awww I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said

"Gabriella you ready?" Drew asked

"Oh uhh," Gabriella said looking at Troy's ankle," if it's ok, do you think I can just stay with Troy? So you know he's not lonely."

"Oh, yeah sure, I'll just tell Taylor and Chad." Drew said

"Thanks for understanding." Gabriella said

"No prob." Drew said and gave her a gentle kiss as Troy coughed to break it," I'll see you later."

"Mmmk bye." Gabriella said and turned her attention to Troy as Drew left

"So Mr. Bolton please tell me how you twisted your ankle." Gabriella said in a some what detective voice

"Well me and Josh were playing basketball and somehow I went woosh and he went dash and I ended up like this." Troy said trying his best to explain

"Intresting explaination." Gabriella said with a laugh

"Yup, that's why I told you." Troy said with a smirk

"Hahah funny!" Gabriella said with a fake laugh

"You know you didn't have to stay with me!" Troy said

"Yeah, I know but your my friend!" Gabriella said

"So I'm just your friend." Troy said

"Look Troy, Drew I mean come on I can't just do that to him, he really does mean something to me." Gabriella said with a little guilt

"But what about what we had and still have!" Troy said placing his hand on top of Gabriella's

Gabriella looked down at his hand on hers,"Troy I know we still have something its just, you never bothered trying to call or leave a message."

"Cause I didn't know when a right time to call or leave a message was." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand tight

"Troy, whenever, I just wanted to hear from you." Gabriella said

"Well you could've called too." Troy said

"Well how was I suppose to? With you and basketball, and your dad making you practice, there wasnt really a good chance to." Gabriella said with a little anger

"Ok chill." Troy said, " Well since we both have nothing to do, what do you wanna do?" Troy asked Gabriella

"Uhmmm what about I go get us some hot chocolate." Gabriella insisted

"Sure, that sounds cool extra marshmallow, you know how I like it" Troy said with pride

"Hahaha sure I do." Gabriella said and walked off to a stand with a sign 'HOT HOT COCO' Troy watched as Gabriella got him hot chocolate. As Gabriella came back slowly with two mugs of hot chocolate filled to the top Troy laughed,"Whats so funny?" Gabriella asked as she set the hot chocolate's on coasters

"They way you just walked back here." Troy told her

"Well, I didn't wanna spill it!" Gabriella said as she sat right in front of Troys side with her legs crossed,"So what now?"

"Uh...what about some karaoke?" Troy suggested

"Uhhhh, I haven't sang in quite sometime Troy." Gabriella fibbed

"Oh, don't lie Gabriella! I heard you singing in the auditorium you were great!" Troy said

"No, I wasn't and plus we can't your ankle." Gabriella said

"What about it?" Troy said stomping both his feet on the floor

"TROY! You lied about your injury!" Gabriella said

"Well yeah it was the only way I could get you to talk to me!" Troy admitted

"Troy, I talked to you yesterday." Gabriella said

"Well yeah but not even that long, I wouldn't even call that talking that was more like a quick word." Troy said

"Either way I talked right?" Gabriella said

"Yeah, but still I wanted a conversation." Troy said,Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned away from Troy,"Oh come on Gabriella." Troy said

"Theres a reason why I dont wanna have a conversation with you Troy." Gabriella said

"And whats that reason?" Troy asked

"I'm afraid to hurt Drew." Gabriella mummered

"Hurt Drew from what?" Troy asked as a smile formed on his face

"Are you really going to make me say it Troy?" Gabriella asked facing him with a look

"Well I have no idea what your talking about Gabriella." Troy lied

"TROY!" Gabriella said hitting him

"Haha Gabriella come on you know I'm joking." Troy said with a slight laugh

"Well, I just don't know." Gabriella said

"Gabriella, I wanna be with you, you wanna be with you lets just get it over with , we want each other." Troy said as he leaned over to Gabriella

"Well yeah but what about Drew?" Gabriella asked

"What about him?" Troy said and gave Gabriella a kiss

a/n: wow this chapter sucked! lol review please, sorry my chapters are so short


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: mmk so its winter break! Woo, but I only have 6 or 7 days left, hope everyone had a good Christmas, cause I did, I haven't updated in a long time and I'm so sorry, the 6 reviews were awesome, I'm expecting more though

* * *

Gabriella and Troy broke apart from their kiss, and Gabriella gently touched her lips as Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella 

"What just happened?" Gabriella asked her self.

Troy laughed, "We kissed."

"No, I know that Troy, but oh gosh. Why did you have to do that Troy?" Gabriella said and got up

"Oh, wait what are you doing, where are you going?" Troy asked

"I gotta go, I can't believe… oh gosh." Gabriella said and rushed off.

**Gabriella and Taylor's Room**-

"WHAT!" Taylor yelled, " YOU AND TROY DID WHAT?"

"Taylor, keep it down!" Gabriella said begging her to quite down.

"You two kissed. Oh my gosh, Gabriella what about Drew?" Taylor asked in a more reasonable quite voice

"I'm not gonna tell him." Gabriella said

"And why not? He tells you everything, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't tell him this." Taylor said

"I know, I know, it's just it's not that big of a deal, it was just a little friendly kiss." Gabriella said with a little shrug

Taylor sighed, "You better be right about this, if I had a man like Drew I wouldn't wanna loose him."

"Well, what if you had a guy like Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Well, I guess I wouldn't wanna loose him, I mean Chad is like Troy right? They both play basketball, both love the sport and both can't stop thinking about the sport, but then again Drew is like that too, but he sticks with what he loves most, and that's you." Taylor said with a grin

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, I get what you mean. I wouldn't wanna loose him either." Gabriella said with a big smile.

-Knock on the door-

"Hmmm, I'll get it" Taylor said as she got up and left the room. While Gabriella made her self-comfortable on her bed and turned the TV on.

"Hey babe." Drew said walking into the room

Gabriella smiled, "Hey you."

Drew walked over to Gabriella and gave her a gentle kiss, and sat next to her, "Whatcha watchin'?" Drew asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Uhmm, honestly I have no idea." Gabriella said with a little laugh, " Whatcha doin' over here?" Gabriella asked

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner." Drew said, "So how about it?" Drew asked

"Sounds great just give me like 5-10 minutes to get ready k?" Gabriella said and got up

"Fine by me." Drew said making himself comfortable.

"Hey what are you doing?" Gabriella asked watching Drew get comfortable.

"Making myself comfortable." Drew said, "You and I both know that girls take forever to get ready." Drew laughed

"Haha funny, but trust me it will only take me 5 minutes top." Gabriella said and went to the bathroom.

-10 min. later-

"Ready." Gabriella sang as she walked out of the bathroom

"Wow, you are right that didn't take as long as I thought." Drew said and got up

"Well, I'm glad I proved you wrong." Gabriella said with a smile.

**The Restaurant At The Lodge**-

"Table for two please." Drew said getting him and Gabriella a table, "So how is Troy and his ankle?" Drew asked

"Huh? Oh Troy, ankle. Well, he made and amazing recovery." Gabriella said

"Your table's ready." The waiter said and led Drew and Gabriella to their table, Gabriella and Drew got seated and were handed a menu.

"Hey guys!" A voice behind them yelled out, Gabriella and Drew turned their heads and saw Troy and Josh.

"Sup?" Drew said nodding his head like boys do when they sup.

"Ah, nothing just getting something to eat. Mind if we join?" Troy asked

Both Gabriella and Drew answered at the same time responding with different answers, Drew, no. Gabriella, yes. Both looked at each other, "Why not Gab?" Drew asked

"Oh, well I just you know wanted to spend time with you, but if you want them to I don't mind I guess." Gabriella responded with a little blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Aw, babe that's sweet" Drew said giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek, then drawing his attention back to Troy and Josh, "Sure, if you want to." Drew said with a smile as Gabriella had a little smile

Josh and Troy made themselves comfortable at the table; Gabriella felt awkward and tried to think of an excuse to leave the table, "So I hear you made quite the recovery Troy." Drew said

"What recovery did you get hurt?" Josh said confused

"Yeah, uh twisted my ankle got better." Troy said trying to ignore the subject

Gabriella coughed, "Drew I'm not feeling so good." Gabriella said holding her hand to her stomach

"Oh, are you sure? Maybe your just a little sick," Drew said, "Wanna go back up to the room or something?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Gabriella said and got up, "Sorry to leave so early guys we should all get together soon with everybody." Gabriella said extending the "everybody".

"Yeah, good idea." Josh said with a smile

"I'll check with you later k?" Drew said

Gabriella smiled, "Uhmm why don't you walk me to my room, you know just incase I collapse or something."

"I'll walk you." Troy said.

"NO!" Gabriella said, "I mean, I don't want you to leave Josh."

"Yeah, she's right I guess this is goodnight guys, nice seeing you again." Drew said and walked with Gabriella.

* * *

A/n: I don't know if that's long or not but I'm tired next chapter is New Years, and I'm sure you guys will like it a lot! Sadly you guys have to wait till' after New Years, haha sorry guys. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! Thought it was a good time to update plus this chapter is dated on New Years Eve! Oh and thanks for the 4 reviews! I wanted more but 4 is enough.

* * *

**Next Day-**

Gabriella woke up from a little touch, she knew who it was, and they didn't do anything but talk that night.

"Morning sleepy head" Gabriella whispered as she ran her hand through his hair, he was still sleeping but she didn't care

"Morning beautiful." Drew said as he forced his eyes open, and smiled. Gabriella smiled back as Drew gave her a peck on the kiss.

"Want some breakfast?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, just let me go back to my room and get washed up." He said with a smile

"Good idea, you have morning breathe." Gabriella giggled.

"I wouldn't be laughing missy you do to," Drew said as he kissed her on the forehead and got up, "I'll be back in about 15 give you sometime to get ready and stuff." Drew said as Gabriella sat up

"Ok, sounds good to me." She said with a smile, and got a gentle kiss from Drew and he left.

"Quite some night you to had huh?" Taylor said as she walked into the room Gabriella still sitting up.

Gabriella laughed, "We talked no biggie. Where were you?" Gabriella questioned

"With Chad, I figured you and Drew wanted some privacy." Taylor winked

Gabriella laughed again, "We could've used more company."

Taylor let out a silent laugh, "Right, so Drew said you weren't feeling good, you feel better now?"

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah, it was just an excuse last night."

"Excuse from what?" Taylor asked

"Troy and Josh joined us for dinner last night, the nerve of Troy I swear!" Gabriella said, and got up to get ready for breakfast

"So, your saying Troy and Josh just sat next to you guys and made themselves apart of the dinner?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, pretty much." Gabriella said

"They didn't ask? That is rude." Taylor said

"Oh, no they did ask. I just thought it was low how Troy would try to get close to me with Drew around." Gabriella said as she walked into the bathroom.

"True, true so are you and Drew going to the party tonight?" Taylor asked

"Uhmm I'm not sure I'll have to check with him." Gabriella said as she threw on sweats and a shirt on, along with socks and uggs.

"Oh, mind if me and Chad join you to for breakfast. If I eat alone with him it'll be all talk about basketball, and I do not want to hear another word about basketball." Taylor said

Gabriella laughed, "Sure thing."

* * *

**Troy's Room-**

"Dude wake up." Josh said as he hit Troy with a pillow

"Dude what is wrong with you?" Troy said blocking himself from another hit

"I'm hungry" Josh said with a puppy face

"Gosh go get your girlfriend or Ashley to go with you or something!" Troy said trying to go back to sleep

"I'm afraid I can not do that." Josh said

"And why not?" Troy asked

"Well, me and my girlfriend broke up last night, and Ashley doesn't like me." Josh said

"Why did you and Katie?" Troy asked sitting up

"I don't know, I find someone new! Now can we go eat?" Josh begged

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let me go get ready." Troy said and got up.

* * *

**Lodge Morning Buffet-**

"Dude, Drew you should've seen my 3-pointer! It was sweet, I should've taped it man!" Chad said with a big smile on his face, as Taylor rolled her eyes. Drew laughed, as Gabriella came back with her food.

"Your not eating a lot Gab, are you feeling ok?" Drew asked as he examined her plate

"Oh, don't worry just saving for tonight! I'm expecting a lot of dessert!" Gabriella laughed

"Oh, I see." Drew said with a little laugh

"Where still going to the party right?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, not long though, I wanna spend time with you especially at midnight." Drew said as he kissed Gabriella on the cheek

"Awww, that's really sweet Drew." Gabriella said with a little blush.

"So Chad, who do you wanna be with at midnight?" Taylor said looking at Chad

"The one and only," Chad said with a smirk, "that gorgeous orange basketball and that tall black basketball hoop." Chad said with a big grin. Taylor sighed, and turned away from him.

"No one else Chad?" Gabriella asked

"Nope not that I can think of." Chad said

"I can't believe this." Taylor mumbled

"What was that?" Chad asked

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. May I be excused?" Taylor said and left the table

"Chad! I can't believe you!" Gabriella said and left the table

"Dude, what did I do?" Chad asked

"Basketball, midnight. Do the math." Drew said taking a sip of his orange juice

"I was kidding!" Chad said, " I have this whole night planned out. Trust me"

"It better take her breath away I think she's getting fed up with you." Drew said, " Well I'm gonna go get ready."

"Don't you think it's to early to get ready?" Chad asked as Drew got up out of his seat

Drew laughed, "Yeah, but today is me and Gabriella's 3 month! I have to go pick up a few things." Drew said and left the table

"Sup man." Troy said as he spotted Chad sitting by himself.

"Oh, sup dude." Chad sating getting up out of his seat

"You here alone?" Troy asked

"No, I was here with Taylor, Drew, and Gabriella." Chad said

"Wait, you were with Gabriella? Where is she?" Troy asked looking around.

"In her room with Taylor, she freaked on me and left so did Gabs." Chad said

"Why what happened?" Troy asked

"Taylor asked who I was going to be with at midnight and I said a basketball and a basketball hoop." Chad said

"Are you dumb?" Troy asked

"See that's what Drew said but different, but none of you guys know this I have a surprise for her! So don't under estimate me just like that." Chad said with a grin.

"Well, lets hope it doesn't involve a basketball." Troy said with a slight laugh, "Well I think I'm gonna go see what's up Gabriella." Troy said and left

* * *

** Gabriella and Taylor's Room-**

"Taylor, I am so sorry, Chad is just dumb!" Gabriella said comforting Taylor

"I'm competing with a basketball Gabriella, CHAD IS A BASKETBALL MANIAC!" Taylor said

"Yeah, I know but you never know people can change!" Gabriella said

"Yes, but Chad, Chad will never change! Basketball is his soul his passion! It's just not going to work out!" Taylor said

"Oh, Taylor don't say that! Things will work out. Trust me." Gabriella said

-Knock on the door-

"Wait right here I'll get that." Gabriella said as she got up from the bed

"IF IT'S CHAD TELL HIM TO GO AWAY!" Taylor yelled out

Gabriella reached the door and opened it seeing….

* * *

A/n: DON, DON, DON! Haha who do you think it is? More later, before midnight of course and if I don't HAPPY NEW YEARS 


	20. Chapter 20

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I'll make this chapter uber long because New Years is one of my FAVORITE holidays. Oh and for all those people who make Gabriella's name short by putting Gabbie or Gabby its actually Gabby, my Spanish teacher told me. Oh, and this is the last chapter! Enjoy

* * *

Gabriella opened the door and was surprised to find Josh, "Hey Josh." Gabriella said

"Hey Gabriella. Sorry to just drop by like this but I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast or something." Josh said in a nervous voice.

"Oh, I just ate breakfast but thanks for the offer." Gabriella said with a smile

"Oh, it's ok, well I'll see you at the party then right?" Josh asked

"Yup, sure thing." Gabriella said

"Ok, well then bye!" Josh said and left as Gabriella shut the door

"Who was it Gabby?" Taylor asked as she entered the room

"Uhmm, Josh. Weird huh?" Gabriella responded

"Yeah, just a little. So what are you doing the rest of the day?" Taylor asked

"Uhmm, well Drew said that he had a big, big surprise for me." Gabriella said with a shrug

"Hmm, interesting." Taylor said with a smile, "Well I advise you go get ready!" Taylor said pushing Gabriella into the bathroom

"Yeah, but I don't know what to wear!" Gabriella said just as Taylor closed the door on her

"Don't worry about it I got it! You just get your little pretty face ready." Taylor said as she pulled a bag from the closet. (You know how usually wedding dresses are in them bag things, yeah that's what I'm talking about.)

* * *

**-Moments Later With Troy- **

"Dude, where were you?" Troy asked Josh as he entered the room, "I thought you wanted to get breakfast."

"Yeah, I did but I'm not hungry anymore." Josh said with a mysterious grin

"You woke me up for no reason then?" Troy said

"Nah, you woke up by yourself." Josh said with a grin

Troy through a pillow at him, "You fag."

"Oh, chill man." Josh said laying him self down on the bed next to the one Troy was on

"So where did you go?" Troy asked

"I went to go see Gabriella." Josh said with a smile

"What!?" Troy said looking directly at Josh

"I went to go see Gabriella." Josh repeated him self.

"Why?" Troy said tightening his hands

"See if she wanted to have breakfast nothing big." Josh said with a smile still on his face

"Are you interested in her or something?" Troy asked

"I barely know her man." Josh said with a slight laugh

Troy loosened up his hand and let out a soft sigh, "Oh, yeah true. How dumb of me to ask."

* * *

**-Hour's later-**

"Gabriella you done in there? Drew is going to be in here at any time!" Taylor yelled out

"Blah, blah, blah I'm coming Taylor." Gabriella said as she got out of the bathroom

"What where you doing in there that took you forever?" Taylor asked

"Well, lets see, I took a shower, blew dry my hair, and did my make up. It took me a while because I didn't know how to do my hair cause I don't know where I'm going!" Gabriella said as she looked around the room, "What's that?" Gabriella asked pointing to the bag Taylor had pulled out from the closet.

"Oh, your outfit." Taylor smirked

Gabriella walked over to the bag and examined it and smiled, "Did you buy it?" Gabriella asked, as Taylor shook her head, "Drew did?" Gabriella asked as Taylor nodded her head. Gabriella smiled and unzipped the bag, and saw a white silky dress (http://i17. I suck at explaining things), "Oh my gosh its gorgeous!" Gabriella said eye balling the dress

Taylor smiled, "Go, go, go try it on!" Taylor said and rushed Gabriella into the bathroom again.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom as Taylor was sitting down on the bed watching TV, "TADA" Gabriella said and walked into the room modeling the dress.

"Oh my goodness, Gabriella that dress, looks GORGEOUS!" Taylor said getting up.

Gabriella smiled, "What can I say? My boyfriend has good taste."

_-Door Bell Rings-_

"I'll get that." Taylor said with a big smile

As Taylor reached the door, she was surprised to find Troy.

"Oh, hey Troy. Didn't expect you to drop by." Taylor said nervously

Troy laughed, "And why is that?" Troy said and walked into the room, "So where's Gabriella?" He said looking around the room

"Oh, she's getting read-." Taylor said getting cut off by Gabriella's voice

"Taylor, is he here?" Gabriella said walking into the room, "Oh, hey Troy." Gabriella said with a slight smile

"Wow, Gabriella you look amazing!" Troy said looking at Gabriella up and down

"Oh, thanks Troy." Gabriella said, "So why are you here?"

"Oh, uh just wanted to see if you wanted to go out or something." Troy said

"Uhmm, sorry Troy I can't I'm going somewhere with Drew." Gabriella said, "But I'll see you at the party right?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, of course, save me a dance?" Troy asked

"Yeah, of course." Gabriella said as they all heard a knock on the door

"I'll get that." Taylor said once again, answering the door, to find Drew standing on the other side wearing a black tuxedo.

Gabriella looked towards the door and smiled, "Wow, Drew you look amazing!"

"I could say the same to you!" Drew said and walked towards Gabriella

"Well I guess I better go, see you guys at the party!" Troy said and left.

"Well, we better go to." Drew said holding out his arm so Gabriella linked arms with him. Gabriella then smiled and linked arms with him and walked out the room.

* * *

**Dinner-**

(They're seated and everything)

"So why tonight for such a good dinner?" Gabriella asked

"Oh, babe don't tell me you forgot, it's been 3 months that we've been together!" Drew said holding one of her hands

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I totally lost track! I mean, I'm sorry." Gabriella said putting her head down.

Drew laughed, "No, it's ok you have a lot on your mind, it doesn't matter." Drew said with a smile

"Thanks, your present sir is going to be very late." Gabriella said with a little giggle.

Drew laughed, "Well that doesn't mean mine has to be." Drew said with a smile and pulled out a small velvet box.

Gabriella had a light smile, "Drew, what's that?"

"It's your present silly." Drew said handing the box to Gabriella, "Open it."

Gabriella opened the box and found a diamond promise ring, "Drew, I can't expect this." Gabriella said handing it back

"Why not? I put a lot of thought into it Gabby, I want you to have it." Drew said

"I don't deserve all of this, I'm not as loyal as you think I am." Gabriella said looking down

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked confused

"Well, early yesterday when you went snowboarding with Chad and Taylor, and I stayed with Troy, we kind of kissed." Gabriella said

"Why would you guys kiss? You guys barely know each other." Drew said in a rather calm voice

"Well, we kind of use to date, and he was my first love. I never told you because well I didn't want you not wanting me around him." Gabriella said

"Oh. Do you still have feelings for him or something?" Drew asked

"Well, yeah but I have more feelings for you." Gabriella said trying to reason with him

"I see, well Gabriella I don't want to interfere with feelings you have for Troy, after all he is your first love right?" Drew said with a slight smile

"Are you breaking up with me?" Gabriella asked a little confused

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Drew said, "But I want you to have this ring, to remind you that no matter what, I'm here for you." Drew said with a smile putting the ring on her

"Thanks, I guess." Gabriella said looking at the ring, "I'm really sorry I had to blow our "three month anniversary"." Gabriella said

Drew laughed, "No, it's all good it had to happen sometime right?"

Gabriella laughed, "I guess so."

* * *

** -New Years Party 1 Hour Till The Ball Drop-**

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled out just as she found Taylor.

"Oh, hey Gabriella!" Taylor yelled back, "How was your date with Drew?"

"What I can't hear you." Gabriella yelled back (music is loud), Taylor sighed and grabbed Gabriella's hand and went out to the balcony.

"How was your date with Drew?" Taylor asked in a calmer voice

"We broke up." Gabriella said with a smile.

"And you're happy about that?" Taylor asked in shock

"Well, yeah I mean I've noticed that I have feelings for Troy that just won't go away!" Gabriella said with a smile

Taylor smiled, "Well I'm really happy to hear that Gabriella!"

"Thanks Taylor, so where is Troy?" Gabriella asked

"Oh, I don't know I haven't seen him all night." Taylor said

"Oh, well I better go look for him before midnight." Gabriella said, and just before Gabriella went inside Taylor grabbed her.

"Oh wait, look." Taylor said holding out her hand, Gabriella looked at her hand that she stuck out and saw a diamond bracelet.

"Oh my gosh! Taylor it's gorgeous! From who?" Gabriella asked

"Chad!" Taylor said with a smile, "He said he was sorry and everything!"

"Awww, Taylor I'm so happy for you!" Gabriella said and hugged Taylor.

"Thanks Gabby, now go and find your man!" Taylor said, as Gabriella went back inside as a spotlight hit her.

"AMAZING! We have last years singers here to give us an anchor." An announcer said through his microphone.

Gabriella blocked her face from the bright light and was pushed onto the stage where she had saw Troy, "Oh my gosh! Troy!" Gabriella said and gave him a hug as music began

* * *

-Song Don't Go Breaking My Heart (a personal oldies favorite)- 

**Gabriella:** Don't go breaking my heart  
**Troy: **I couldn't if I tried  
**Gabriella:** Oh, honey, if I get restless  
**Troy:** Baby, you're not that kind  
**Both: **Oooh  
**Gabriella: **Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)  
**Troy:** Right from the start  
**Gabriella:** I gave you my heart  
**Troy: **Ohh, baby, you know I gave you my heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**Troy:** And nobody told us  
**Gabriella:** 'Cause nobody showed us  
**Troy: **Come on baby, it's up to us now  
**Gabriella:** Oooh, I think we can make it  
**Both:** Oooh  
And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
**Troy:** Right from the start  
**Gabriella:** I gave you my heart  
**Troy: **Oh, baby  
You know I gave you my heart  
**Both:** Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Oh, don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
**Troy:** Oooh  
You put the sparks to flame  
**Gabriella:** I've got your heart in my sights  
**Both:** Oooh  
Nobody knows it (nobody knows it)  
**Gabriella: **When I was down  
**Troy:** I was a clown  
Right from the start  
**Gabriella:** I gave you my heart  
**Both:** Oh, baby  
So don't go breaking my heart

* * *

After the song was over you could hear a big applause, "Amazing! They just keep on bringing it!" The announcer said

Gabriella smiled at Troy and grabbed his hand and rushed outside, "Troy! Oh my gosh singing with you brings back so many memories!" Gabriella said and hugged Troy

"I know Gabby!" Troy said with a smile, "So where's Drew, it's almost midnight."

"Troy, me and Drew are over." Gabriella said with a smile

"Wait what?" Troy said with a smile, "Wait why are you smiling you should be sad."

Gabriella laughed, "He helped me realize I still have feelings for you!"

Troy smiled and kissed her as it struck midnight, and a crowd rushed outside to where they were.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed out, Gabriella and Troy still in each others arms

"Happy New Years Gabby." Troy whispered in her ears and kissed her under the loud firecrackers.

* * *

A/n: Happy New Years! 


End file.
